


Can't Let You Go

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [30]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Apologies, Awkwardness, Broken Heart, Catastrophe, Caught in the Act, Christmas, Crossdressing, Crush at First Sight, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Laughter, Live In Servant, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex, Rags to Riches, Rebound, Regret, Rescue, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Touching, engagements, multiple - Freeform, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Patrick swallowed, looking down at the table."Um...it's a bit more than that Pete.""A couple thousand? Man...well than, and I can't believe I am saying this, we should talk to Brendon cause you need to invest for your future when you get out of this shitty office job and...""It's 12 and a half billion dollars, Pete."Pete looked at Patrick. He blinked a few times."Oh...well then..."He fell off the chair and passed out.





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is a riddle for you! What do you get when you write a story with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_? 
> 
> Give up?
> 
> You get angst, drama, and usually Gerard getting fucked up pretty badly.
> 
> Well guess what?
> 
> That's ain't happening in this one!
> 
> I know right?
> 
> Holy shit! A fic with my Clueless!Gee with no angst or drama and...fluff? Well I do like to think out of the box so here you go! A Rags to Riches story with nothing bad happening! Mind blown! @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

" _Who_ died?...I don't remember a great aunt Winifred..."

Patrick frowned as he listened to the lawyer who was telling him about the will.

"Are you serious?... _how_ much?...wow..."

He blinked in amazement, how does someone accumulate 12.5 _billion_ dollars?!

 "And a house?!...where?...oh..."

He sighed.

"So do I have papers to sign or something?...ok...ok yeah...ok, I'll see you tomorrow...bye..."

Patrick hung up.

"Fuck."

_***Time Stamp: A Few Days Later***_

The lawyer left Patrick's tiny apartment with a wave and a "Have a nice day", then Patrick shut the door and went to flop on his sofa. He looked at his copies of the papers on his coffee table and frowned. What the hell was he meant to do with 12.5 billion dollars, a mansion in New York and a gazillion dollar business?...he sighed and dug his cell out of his pocket, dialing his best friend's number. It rang twice, then was answered. "Pete?...help me?"

 Patrick said before Pete could even say a word.

"Trick? Whoa slow down, what's wrong?"

Patrick took a breath.

 "Can you come round?...I need your...advice."

 Now Pete wasn't exactly the ideal person to ask for advice, but whom else was Patrick going to ask...Brendon Urie?

"Sure Trick, I'm out in an hour. I'll be right there."

*

*

*

 "Hey."

Pete used the key that he had for Patrick's apartment to let himself in. He had coffee and Patrick's favorite pastry from the bakery down the way.

"Trick?"

"I'm in here Pete..."

 Patrick called from the kitchen.

 "Sit down, I'll be out in a second."

Pete took a seat at Patrick's second hand kitchen table. The chair protested when he moved it out and Pete sighed. They needed to go back to the thrift shop and see if there is another one.

After a minute or so, Patrick walked into the room.

 "Thanks for coming Pete, I wasn't sure who else to call...it was you or Urie."

He said the last with a grimace.

"Wow, this must be a real fuck of a problem if you thought of calling him...wait...is there math involved, cause yeah Brendon is a great accountant, but I give the real life advice."

"There's money involved, and the last time I asked him for money advice, he tried to charge me for it...not helpful when the problem was that I HAD NO MONEY."

Patrick said, sitting down carefully on the other _kind of_ stable chair, across from his friend.

"Wow, he is a dick. So what's up, oh hey, I got you some chocolate dipped lobster tails. I asked Marge for them especially when you called me."

"Oh wow, yum. Thanks..."

Patrick reached for the box.

"I came into a bit of money."

He said before taking a bite.

"A bit? Like a few hundred? OH man, we can get you a new table at the thrift store!"

Patrick swallowed, looking down at the table.

"Um...it's a bit more than that Pete."

"A couple thousand? Man...well than, and I can't believe I am saying this, we should talk to Brendon cause you need to invest for your future when you get out of this shitty office job and..."

"It's 12 and a half billion dollars, Pete."

Pete looked at Patrick. He blinked a few times.

"Oh...well then..."

He fell off the chair and passed out.

*

*

*

Patrick was sat on his threadbare and broken couch, watching a rerun of some show he had no interest in, on his ten year old TV with its large collection of ruined pixels in the middle of the screen, when Pete stirred beside him...it wasn't the first time Patrick had needed to move a passed out Pete, though it was usually vodka related.

"Nice nap?"

"Trick, oh man, I had the weirdest dream. We were talking in your kitchen and you said you were suddenly rich with like a crazy amount of money."

"Yeah, funny thing Pete...it wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently I had a great aunt Winifred who's just died. She left me everything cause she hated every other person in our fucked up family. I now have 12.5 billion dollars, a mansion in New York, and a gazillion dollar business...thoughts?"

"I'm calling Brendon."

*

*

*

 Pete hung up the phone.

"Okay, so Brendon is going to go talk to the lawyers about the financial side, so that headache is taken care of. You and I are going to go visit this mansion."

Patrick smiled gratefully.

"What would I do without you, Pete?"

"Probably live a boring existence."

 Pete chuckled and hugged Patrick.

"Nah, you would be fine, just maybe lacking something in your life."

Patrick grinned.

 "Yep, probably. Ok, so let's go...you have time now, right?"

"Sure, we'll take my car, yours sounds like it's about to drop a muffler."

"Not for long though."

Patrick laughed as he grabbed his apartment keys and they headed out the door.

*

*

*

"Uh...Trick are you sure we aren't lost?"

Pete looked around the area and didn't see anything, but open space. There wasn't a house they past for miles.

Patrick looked down at the phone in his hand, then back up at the road.

 "This is where the damn SatNav is sending us...there should be a turn on the right in about half a mile."

Pete kept driving and took the turn when he got to it. As he was going something dawned on him.

"Wait...this isn't a main road...Trick...this is a private road."

Suddenly a large gate loomed before them.

"Uh..."

Patrick looked up.

"Yeah, the lawyer said there was a code for the gate..."

He pulled a piece of paper out of the messenger bag sat between his feet.

 "Uhh...the code is...2406."

Pete got to the keypad and punched in the numbers. The great gates opened up.

 "Wow, like the movies!"

Pete drove forward up the long driveway till he finally crested the small hill and saw...

"Holy fuck!"

Patrick's eyes widened at the site of the enormous mansion.

 "Woah...so _that's_ where a multi-billionaire would live."

"This is yours?"

"I...guess so..."

 Patrick was sort of stunned, the house looked like the X-Men's mansion...it was enormous.

 "I'm gonna get soooo lost in there."

"Do you have a key or something?"

Just as Pete parked in front of the doors, they opened.

"Wow, it's like the supermarket!"

Patrick looked at Pete.

"Idiot..."

He opened his car door.

 "Come on, let's check it out."

As Patrick and Pete got out a man appeared in the doorway.

 "Master Stump, I am Mr. Vale. I was your late aunt's caretaker. I am here to show you around."

"Oh, err hi...I'm Patrick, and this is my friend Pete."

The man bowed.

 "if you will follow me please."

*

*

*

 Pete's head is spinning by the time they get to the gardens. The mansion is three floors, eleven bedrooms, sitting room, library, music room, fuck he lost track after that.

 "Trick, I...I can't even..."

"I know right?...I'm gonna be spending like 90% of my life cleaning."

"Wait...that's what's missing. Yo, my man Vale, where are all the people that do all that?"

 "Ah, well when the Madame fell ill, she was moved to a solarium and the staff was dismissed."

"So...no one is left?"

 "No, I am afraid not."

"Trick you gotta hire people!"

" _Hire_ people?!...Pete, I don't want servants, this isn't the 1800s."

"Well of course not, cause those people didn't get paid. And you call me stupid."

Patrick snorted.

"You _are_ stupid, but I still don't want servants...I don't want people waiting on me."

"You will need others to maintain this place. There used to be over 20 servants here."

Patrick blinked at Mr. Vale.

"20?...seriously?"

"That was just for the mansion, there is also a garden garage, stable..."

"Whoa, it's like another village lived here!"

Patrick nodded numbly.

 "I...think I need a drink."

"Oh there was a bartender too."

"There's a bar?...show me please."

Vallo brings them back into the house and into a room off the dining room.

 "It is also considered an office, but it has a fully stocked bar. Your Aunt was not much of a drinker, but she believed in entertaining."

"So I see..." Patrick walked over to the rather extensive array of liquor bottles. He picked up a three quarter full bottle of Scotch.

 "You guys want one?"

"Oh I don't..."

"Fuck yeah Trick!"

Patrick chuckled.

"Should've guessed..."

 He picked up two cut crystal glasses and poured a generous amount into each before handing one to Pete. "Here."

Pete grabbed the glass and after clinking it with Patrick's slammed the warm liquid down.

"Fuck...that was smooth."

"Of course Pete sounded like he just drank battery acid."

 "Well then, I will leave you two to your merriment."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have a fight to catch

"Ok, well thank you for the tour."

Vale bowed and then was gone. Pete looked at him go and then at the bottle.

"Come on Trick, let's get shit faced!"

*

*

*

*ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong ding dong ding dong.*

"Urgh...what the..."

 Patrick woke up with a pounding head that was only made worse by the sound of his doorbell. He rolled over and promptly fell off his couch.

"Ow! Fuck it..."

He climbed to his feet, wobbling slightly and holding his head.

*Ding dong ding dong ding dong*

"Alright alright, I'm coming..."

 He grumbled, tripping over his shoes on the way to the door as he tried to remember how he'd even gotten home last night. He grabbed the door handle

*ding dong ding dong*

and opened the door quickly.

"Stop doing that."

He said, reaching out to grab the persistent bell ringer by the wrist.

"Hey...um, so you have a loose board on your porch and I kind of cut myself...pretty bad, so you got something for it?"

A...boy?...was leaning hard on the doorbell as he limped from a gash on his leg that was bleeding pretty good. Patrick blinked groggily for a moment, then looked down at the boy's leg, then back up to his face.

"Uh, yeah sure..."

He offered his arm to the boy for support.

"Come on in and I'll see what I've got."

He grabbed onto Patrick's arm and limped into the apartment. He looked around.

 "Nice place."

"Yeah, my other place is a mansion..."

 Patrick said in his " _my other car's a Porsche_ " tone, then laughed at himself cause for once, that wasn't a lie.

"Take a seat, I'll get the first aid box."

Mikey sat down at the well-worn dining room table on a chair that had seen better days. After a quick look around, that took all of five seconds, Patrick realized that Pete wasn't there, and had probably gone home...he'd call him later. He ducked into the bathroom and grabbed his small, dented first aid box, and carried it through to the kitchen.

 "Here we are...not sure what I've got in here though."

He said, setting the box on the table in front of the boy. At the same time Patrick set the box down, the table went as well and it knocked him off the chair.

"Oh fuckshit!..."

 Patrick said, jumping forward toward the boy who was now sprawled on his kitchen floor.

 "Damnit...you ok?"

He offered his hand.

"I think the table hit my arm."

He lifted it up and saw that it was red and starting to swell. Patrick shook his head a little in awe.

 "You're not having a good day, are you. Do you think you need to see a doctor?...I could call you a cab."

"Nah, I have my bike."

 When he fell the satchel he was holding went too and all these magazines spilled out. Patrick looked at a dozen or so different magazines scattered on the linoleum, he started collecting them up for the boy.

 "Well either you have a really eclectic taste in reading materials, or you're trying to sell something...which is it?"

"Selling them. Trying to make money to fix up shit in the house. The land lord kind of sucks."

Mikey pushed to his knees which was a big mistake. He forgot about his leg.

 "Fuck."

 He slipped and knocked into the guy making him drop the magazines. He also landed on his water bottle which spurt open and drenched them and then magazines.

"Well shit. There goes that idea and now I have to pay for those too."

Mikey fished his cigarettes out of his pocket and used the fallen chair to get up. He limped to the door. He needed one badly.

"Hey wait..."

 Patrick got up and followed him, grabbing his own smokes from the counter.

"Tell me about this sucky landlord."

The boy managed to hold the screen door open for Patrick and gingerly sat on the porch. He looked at his leg and licked his finger. He rubbed some of the blood off and then sucked his finger into his mouth. He saw the guy staring at him.

"What? It's my blood, it's not like it's yours or something...unless you're into that shit, I'm not going to judge, Gee would kill me."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Oh right, just one of the houses off campus. The land lord doesn't live here, like he's a city guy who owns houses to make money or something. Anyway..."

Mikey took a drag and blew it out after holding it a bit.

 "...shit breaks and we call him and leave messages, but he never calls us back. Ray got sick of it, so he started to repair shit himself, but supplies cost money and we all have too much school work you know?"

Mikey took another drag.

"So since I'm the only freshie I offered to get a job, but its hard cause of my classes, so I figured I’d try this shit, cause I can do it on my own time, but...I guess that didn't work out."

Mikey spoke quickly holding in the drag and then blew it out. He turned to the guy and with the cigarette in his mouth held out his hand.

" 'm Mikey by the way."

Patrick blinked and took the boy's hand to shake it.

 "Um, I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you..."

 He shook his head slightly, this boy was fascinating.

 "So how many of you are there in this shitty share house?"

"Five. Me, my brother Gee, his boyfriend Frank, Bob, and Ray."

"Wow. So what do you think they would all say to a job...with accommodation included?"

 Patrick kind of believed in fate, and this seemed like fate to him.

Mikey looked at him.

"It isn't porn is it? Cause Gee would be all for it, but Bob man..."

Patrick choked on his cigarette a little.

“Um no, no it's not porn...I need some like...household staff?"

"Like maids and shit?"

"Yeah, I guess. And like a gardener, cook, driver...all that...I guess."

"Wait...so...you really have a mansion?"

Patrick shrugged.

"As of Tuesday...yeah, I have."

"Um...I can talk to them, but their gonna want to meet you before...you know."

"Well sure...I'd want to meet them too."

"Okay, well we all have a break between classes tomorrow at three. Can you come to the Muddy Cup Cafe? Gee works there part time."

Patrick thought for a second.

"Is that the one on Hamilton Street?...by the subway?"

"Yup. I'll get the gang together there for you."

"That'd be great, thank you. How's your leg feel now?...and your arm?"

"Um...my arm feels fine, just gonna bruise by the evening, but I still think I need to patch my leg a bit. Spit only goes so far to clean."

"Uh, yeah..."

Patrick took a last drag on his cigarette, then flicked it away into the street.

 "Yeah so when you've finished your smoke, come back in and I'll clean that up for you...ok?"

"Sounds good to me.


	2. Meet The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys."
> 
> "Sup bitches!"
> 
> Patrick looked over at the door to see a short energetic guy with lots of tattoos, and a tall...girl?...wearing a short black dress that was barely decent, fishnet stockings and heels. Gerard frowned seeing the dressings on his boyfriend's arm.
> 
>  "You got another one Frankie?..."
> 
> "This one is awesome Gee! Wait till you see it, even Mikey liked it."
> 
> Mikey looked a Gerard as he shook out his hair and then repinned it.
> 
> "It is pretty cool."
> 
> Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of his head.
> 
> "Wait...Mikey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think you guys are gonna really enjoy this next chapter. Patrick sees a different side of Mikey and meets his colorful friends. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"So wait...you had a random guy shown up at your door to sell you magazines, get hurt on your shitty porch, and now you are on your Way to hire his friends to work for you at the mansion?"

Pete pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"Am I sure I am talking to Patrick Stump who I have known for the past 20 years who never leaves his comfort zone without a fight?"

"Yes Pete, you are..."

Patrick said with an eye roll.

 "...and I am. Look, you're the one who said I need help to run that place, and these kids need money and somewhere decent to live...it's a win win, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but...ugh You couldn't do it when I wasn't working a double shift and could meet them too? "

Patrick laughed.

"No, I want to hire them, not scar them for life...you can meet them _if_ I hire them...ok?"

"WENTZ! WE GOT A PROBLEM IN SHIPPING!”

"Shit, gotta go. Call.Me later after you get back. Later Trick."

Pete hangs up in mid shout to someone. Patrick rolled his eyes and shoved his cell into his jacket pocket before climbing out of his crappy car, slamming the door shut and fumbling it locked, then pulling up his collar and running through the rain to the coffee shop. The little bell over the door tinkled as he stumbled in, dripping water all over the floor.

"Hey take a seat where."

A girl behind the counter called out to him and then shouted to the back.

"Gee can you take over for a minute, I have to deal with something."

"Sure Candy...I'm coming."

A voice came from the back room...Patrick presumed it was

"Gee"

...and come to think of it, wasn't that what Mikey called his brother? He looked over in interest as a slim young man with jet black hair that nearly met his shoulders, and skin that didn't look like it had seen the sun _ever_ , came out to take over from the girl. Patrick watched the boy walk toward him with a note pad and pen.

"Hi, welcome to the Muddy Cup Cafe, what can I get you?"

"Are you Gee?"

 "Um..."

The boy took a half step back, eyeing the older man suspiciously.

 "You're Mikey's brother, right?"

Patrick tried again. The younger boy's face went from guarded, to open and friendly in a split-second.

"Yeah I am. You know Mikey?...oh wait, are you Patrick?"

 Patrick smiled and nodded.

"That's me. Sorry if I freaked you out before."

"Nah, it's cool. I just don't like it when strangers know me when we've never met."

 "Sorry."

The boy shook his head with a smile.

"No worries. Look, the others aren't here yet, so how about I get you a coffee...on the house."

 Patrick laughed.

 "A week ago, the 'on the house' line would've been what made me say yes...but yeah thanks, I'll take a coffee. Black please."

The boy smiled wide.

"Sure, coming right up..."

 He turned and headed behind the counter to fix Patrick his coffee, just as the little bell rung and two wet and bedraggled boys hurried inside. Gee looked up and grinned.

"Hi Ray, hi Bob. You seen Mikey or Frank while you were going for a swim out there?"

Patrick recognized the two boy's names from talking to Mikey, though as yet he didn't know which was which.

"No."

 Bob crashed into a seat not far from Patrick. Ray sat down looking at the mess they made.

"Sorry Gee, no, just us."

 "Fucking land lord, fucking leaky roof."

Gerard looked at the water all over the floor and sighed, grabbing a mop from behind the counter that he'd had to use at lease twenty times already today.

"Yeah guys, about that..."

 He pointed to Patrick at the other table.

"This is the guy Mikey told us about. Ray, Bob, this is Patrick."

Bob pounded his fist on the table.

"The fucking roof caved in over my bedroom! Everything I have is soaked! My fucking lap top, my stereo!"

Ray tried to calm Bob down.

 "This rich asshole better be legit Gee or I am going to murder your brother and then go back to Chicago in fucking chains!"

Gerard glanced at Patrick then back at his friend who apparently didn't have a filter today.

"Bob, please shut up."

Bob was seriously going to ruin this for all of them.

"No Gee I won't! I don't have any more to replace any of it and I just lost my job cause that ass said I was feeling him up when I tossed him out of the bar, which you both know is bullshit cause of what happened to my sister!"

"BOB!!...for fuck sake...SHUT UP!!"

"Gerard! I know your friends are here, but there is at least one other customer and if I catch you using that language again..."

Gerard chewed his lip and looked down.

"Sorry Candy."

"Hey guys."

"Sup bitches!"

Patrick looked over at the door to see a short energetic guy with lots of tattoos, and a tall...girl?...wearing a short black dress that was barely decent, fishnet stockings and heels. Gerard frowned seeing the dressings on his boyfriend's arm.

 "You got another one Frankie?..."

 He said, walking over to greet them.

"Really?"

"This one is awesome Gee! Wait till you see it, even Mikey liked it."

Mikey looked a Gerard as he shook out his hair and then repinned it.

"It is pretty cool."

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wait...Mikey?"

"Hey Patrick, hey guys sorry we're late, Frankie was getting ink and it ran over."

Mikey walked in slipping off his see through raincoat. Instead of sitting at the table with Ray and Bob, he sat with Patrick.

"So this is the guy that I told you about."

"Wait...this is him?"

Bob just banged his head on the table. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"And _that_ is why I told you to shut up, Bob."

"Did I miss something?"

Mikey looked at his friends. Gerard snorted.

"Oh, only Bob ruining everything!"

 He said dramatically, leaning against the counter.

"Bob?"

"Sorry! I didn't know okay! I'm used to coming here and being able to vent!"

"Bobby, what happened?"

 Bob looked at Mikey. He was the only one allowed to call him that and he only did it when he was feeling like a girl.

 "The roof caved in and ruined everything i own and I flipped out about it and..."

 Bob put his head on the table.

"Please, don't worry..."

 Patrick said gently.

"You called me a rich asshole before..."

He chuckled.

"...but until a few days ago, I was living on Ramen Noodles and had a bucket sat permanently on my dresser cause of the leak in the roof...I know where you're coming from."

"Wait...what?"

Patrick smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm kinda new to this rich asshole thing."

"I didn't mean to call you an asshole. Um...I'm Bob."

"Nice to meet you Bob...nice to meet all of you."

 "You uh..."

Gerard started nervously.

 "You're not sorry you came?"

 "No, I'm not sorry...I'm glad."

"I told you he was a good guy."

Mikey smiled at Patrick.

"Soooo Mikey said you had money for us?"

 "Frankie!"

“I mean jobs, you have jobs for us."

Patrick laughed loudly.

"Yes, yes jobs..."

He said with a wide smile.

"I have this huge house and no clue what I'm doing. If I tried to take care of the place myself, I'd never get to sleep cause I'd be cleaning and gardening and...and whatever else needs doing 24 hours a day."

"So you need servants."

"Do we get uniforms?"

 "Oh can I pick mine?"

"Guys chill out and let Patrick talk."

Patrick choked slightly.

"Uniforms?...I hadn't even thought of that."

"I think it'd be cool..."

Gerard said, bouncing slightly on the spot.

"It could be like a costume party."

"That we get paid for!"

Frank started bouncing around.

 "Now wait a minute..."

 Ray was the voice of reason in their group.

"None of us have those kinds of skills."

"Yeah, what would we do. Frank sucks at cleaning and the Ways..."

"Hey!..."

Gerard exclaimed, then pouted.

"We can clean...we just choose not to."

"Yeah, I used to clean up after Gerard's drunk ass all the time. So much easier now that he's sober."

Gerard huffed, sticking his tongue out at Mikey.

"For that, you don't get coffee."

Patrick chuckled, he liked these boys.

Mikey whimpered.

 "Come on Gee, that's not funny."

He pouted and looked at Patrick.

"See what he puts me through? He's a mean older brother."

Patrick laughed.

 "Yeah, withholding coffee _is_ pretty mean."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

 "Well I see who's side you're on."

"That's cause he likes me better. Thank you Patrick."

Mikey kissed Patrick's cheek. Patrick's eyes widened and he flustered.

"I uh um I...y-you're welcome?"

Frank started to laugh.

"Oh man, you should see your face!"

"Frank man, cut the shit."

 Ray turned to Patrick.

"So, I don't mean to be a dick, but can we see this place before we decide?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure. When are you all free?"

"Well I don't work till...oh wait, I go fired."

Bob's head hit the table again.

"I think he means to say we are free right now."

Ray rubbed Bob's back soothingly.

"Gee, when are you off?"

Mikey looked up at his brother. Gerard looked up at the clock over the counter.

"Well, strictly speaking, five minutes ago. I gotta wait for Candy to finish what she's doing first though."

"Well then it's settled!"

 Frank jumped up.

"I'll drive!"

 "Uh...you can't Frankie, your arm."

 "Fuck, I forgot."

 Ray laughed.

 "I'll drive, I have the van."

"Yeah, cause my Audi bit it last night."

Mikey looked at Patrick.

 "Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah sure...anyone else?"

Everyone looked a Gerard.

"What?..."

 Gerard looked around at them all.

"I'm riding wherever Frankie is."

"So it's settled then, we go with Ray and Mikey goes with rich boy here."

 Mikey rolled his eyes.

 "His name is Patrick Frankie."

"Soon it will be boss."

Ray chuckled. Patrick shook his head.

"No, it will always be Patrick."

"Gee, you're free to go. Thanks for letting me finish up."

"No problem Candy, see you Saturday..."

 Gerard took off his apron and screwed it up, shoving it in his pocket before turning to the guys.

"Ok, lets go."

All the guys filed out and piled in a van. Mikey followed Patrick to his car. Patrick unlocked the passenger door and opened it, holding it open for Mikey to climb in.

"Oh...thanks."

 Mikey blushed a little and then got in. Patrick nodded and closed the door before walking around to the driver's side, opening the door and sliding in. He shut the door and did up his seat belt. He started the car then looked at Mikey.

"The car's shit, but my CD player kicks ass..."

 He reached over and opened the glove box to reveal a couple dozen CDs.

 "Shotgun's choice."

Mikey smiled and looked through the collection.

 "Man, you got a lot of burned ones."

He pulled one out.

"Who is DJ Pete Diddle?"

Patrick grinned.

"That would be my best friend Pete...he's a good guy, but as a DJ?..."

He winced.

"You're welcome to give it a go if you want to though."

"Sure."

Mikey throws the CD in and puts it on shuffle. The first song comes on.

**I love myself, I want you to love me. When I get down I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me.**

Patrick groaned.

"Man, I forgot this one."

**I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself.**

 "Just a friend huh?"

Mikey smirked and fixed his skirt.

Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, just a friend. I mean there was that one time but...that was a long time ago and should never be mentioned again."

"I see...I had that with Ray, but he is pretty straight now. He's got Christa."

Patrick chuckled as he started the car and put it in drive, heading out of the small parking lot.

"Fair enough. What about the others?...I figured that your brother is with Frank, but what about Bob...and you?...either of you in relationships?"

"Bob is...well Bob so the answer is no. Myself...it's not easy to find someone that...no, I'm not."

Patrick frowned slightly, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, you're young...there's plenty of time to find someone."

"Sure."

Mikey was quiet the rest of the ride.

*

*

*

"Well, here we are." Patrick said nervously as the huge house came into sight.

"Wow."

 Mikey was in shock. It really existed. Not that he thought Patrick was lying, but still. He watched Patrick put a code in and the gates opened. They drove through and as they got closer Mikey was even more in awe. They got to the top and Patrick parked. Mikey got out and waited for Ray's van behind them.

"Motherfucker!"

Mikey turned around and saw Ray freaking out.

"Ray, you okay?"

"No! That little dip shit nearly got us in a car accident!"

 "What did Frankie do?"

"As we started to get to this place, he jammed himself in the front to see better and knocked the stick out of my hand!"

 "Sorry! It was just a fucking mind fuck!"

 "Geeze Frank, way to sound like you’re an educated man."

 Bob got out and stood by Ray.

"Geeeee, their picking on me again."

Gerard moved up behind Frank and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck, leaning his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"Leave my Frankie alone."

"Your Frankie almost got us killed!"

" _Almost_...but we're still alive aren't we?"

Ray threw his hands up in disgust and Mikey just chuckled.

"Sure you still want to hire us?"

Patrick chuckled.

"More every minute. So you guys wanna see inside?"

"Hell.yeah!"

"Sure."

 "Sounds good."

Mikey looked at Patrick and smiled.

"Please."

Patrick chuckled and pulled out the key, starting up the stone steps to the huge front door. He put the key into the lock and turned it before pushing the door open and waving the boys inside with a flourish.

"Welcome to my...humble abode?..." .

"Please, take a look around and I'll be in the living room when you're done..."

He pointed to a large room to the right.

"Take your time and decide if you think you still want the jobs, ok?"

Before Patrick finished his sentence Frank was off and running with Ray charging after him to be careful. Bob shook his head and then followed.

"Um...I'm going to stay with Patrick Gee."

Gerard looked at Patrick, then back at Mikey with a small smirk.

"If you insist, little bro..." He winked, then turned to run after the others.

 "HEY...WAIT UP FRANKIE."

 Patrick grinned as he watched him go, then turned to look at the younger Way.

"You don't want to explore?"

"A house is only as interesting as the person that lives here. I want to know more about you."

Mikey walked over to the chair opposite of Patrick. He placed his hands under his ass to smooth his skirt, before sitting.

"Me?...I'm not that interesting. Besides, I don't even really live here yet...I can't until I have help to run this place."

"Well, what do you do now? Like what is your job and are you gonna stay there now that you are nouveau riche?"

Mikey crossed his legs, the fish nets making a light scratching noise as he leaned forward on his knee with his hand on the chin and his elbow balancing on his knee looking at Patrick.

"Well, I have two jobs actually. By day, I try to sell basement conversions over the phone, and by night, I work front of house in a little movie theater near my apartment. Both jobs pay peanuts to be honest, and I'm not sure I'd want to carry on with the day job, but I get to see movies before they're released at the theater, cos the boss likes to check that they aren't damaged or anything...I think I'd like to stay there...haven't really thought about it that much though."

"Wow, yeah dump the firs job cause if anyone tried to convince Gee the basement needed converting, I think he would kill them, but free movies? Hells yeah!"

 Mikey bounced his leg up and down a little. Patrick tried to ignore Mikey's fishnet clad leg and focus on the boy's face.

 "What's your brother got against basement conversions?"

"He likes his basement dark, dank, moist, and all those words that make people cringe."

Patrick laughed.

"I'm afraid he won't find a room here to his liking, if that's his taste."

"You have an attic?"

"Yes, but it's not dank or moist at all."

"No, but I bet it's dusty and has great walls for expressing yourself."

"Uh, yeah, I guess it does...do you think that would work for him?"

"Probably. So where do you sleep?"

"Well I haven't actually decided yet, it's between the big purple room, or the one at the top of the stairs with the huge fireplace."

"Purple...room?"

Mikey tilted his head like a dog would when confused.

"Show me?"

Patrick smiled and stood up, offering his hand to the boy.

"Come on then, let's go."

Mikey stretched out his hand to pull himself up, but the buckle on his shoe had come undone and he stepped on it and tripped.

"Whoa there..."

Patrick said, catching the boy against his chest.

"Steady now."

"Sorry. I'm still new to the Mary Janes. I need to practice in heels more."

"Well you look good in them...I mean...I mean they look good on you..."

Patrick flustered, setting the boy on his feet again.

"Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

Patrick smiled and took the boy's arm to steady him.

"Right this way..."

He lead Mikey out of the living room and slowly up the stairs.

 "You like purple then?"

"I do. I feel like it shouldn't matter who you are that determines what colors you like."

"That's true, my friend Pete's favorite color is baby pink...but don't tell him I told you that."

"I promise."

Mikey got to the top of the stairs with Patrick and whistled.

"Wow, this place is amazing!"

He bounced a bit on his toes causing him to lose footing and stumbled forward on the slippery Parquet floor. Again, Patrick caught him.

"You know, as much as I like your shoes, I think I like you without a broken neck more...please be careful."

"I think I need to get non slip ones for work."

"Uh, yeah...definitely."

The rest of the tour was accident free and by the time they got downstairs, Mikey was bubbling over with excitement.

"I wonder if Gerard has seen it yet? Al the colors created when the sun light hit the walls!"

"He's that into colors?...I thought you said he likes dark, dank rooms."

"He does, but Gerard is an artist at heart. He minored in it, but really he wanted it to be his major. Our parents said no."

 Mikey sat in the chair bringing his knees together and splaying out his feet looking down.

 "I just want Gerard to be happy and do what he truly wants you know?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. What about you though, what do _you_ want to do?"

Mikey just shrugged.

"Don't know. I mean yeah I'm in college, but that's to avoid my parents. I hate that I got in though right before Gerard gets out."

"Yeah, that sucks. You two are close, huh?"

"Mhmm, I tell him everything and he tells me the same."

Mikey looked up at the ceiling and all the chandlers.

"That must be nice...I mean I tell Pete a lot, but there are things I wouldn't dare to tell him about...you know?"

"Well he isn't your brother."

 Mikey giggled a bit.

 "So when would we start?"

 "Can I be the cook?"

"No, cause we would fucking eat salads all the time."

"Geeeeee Bob's making fun of me again."

Everyone returned to the living room. Gerard clipped Bob around the back of the head as he walked in.

 "Bob, stop it...hey, can I be the gardener?...the grounds look amazing out there."

Mikey saw he surprised look on Patrick's face and giggled.

"You asked what my major was, not his. He's studying to be a Botanist,"

"Really?...wow, that's cool, and yeah, if you want to be the gardener, then sure you can."

"Oh my God, thank you!...I won't let you down."

Gerard gushed with a huge grin plastered on his face. Patrick chuckled.

"I'm sure you won't, now, does that mean you all want a job?...and if so, what jobs?"

He looked around at the boys expectantly.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Sure, why not."

 "I'll cook."

 Everyone looked at Bob. Bob looked back.

"You want pint size to poison you with vegetables instead?"

"Hey!"

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulder and pulled him in.

"Be nice Bob, my Frankie's a great cook."

"I can cook and answer the door.”

Patrick chuckled.

"I think that sounds good...you could scare off all the money grabbers."

Bob cracked his knuckles.

"Um...I like to fix things. I mean, that's what I did at the apartment."

Ray shrugged a bit.

"When I'm no fixing things I can help Mikey clean?"

"Well, that all sounds good to me..."

Patrick said with a nod.

"So if you're all interested, the jobs are yours."

 Gerard nodded enthusiastically.

 "Well _I'm_ in...gotta be better than what we've got going now."

"Wait...what do I get to doooo!"

Gerard looked at Frank.

"You could drive."

 Patrick raised an eyebrow.

" _Can_ you drive?"

Frank grew the biggest grin on his face.

 "Yeah, I can drive."

 "Oh hell no! I'm not getting in a car with his crazy ass."

"Frankie is a little..."

Gerard stamped his foot hard on the floor, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Would you all stop please?...Frankie's a great driver, and you all fucking know it."

Mikey moved over to Gerard and touched his arm.

"Easy Gee, relax."

He turned to Patrick.

"Frankie will be great driver and when he is not driving he can do landscaping with Gerard. He's also studying Botany."

"Well then, it’s settled..."

 Patrick said with a grin.

"...you're all hired."

"Great!" "Fuck yes!"

"So where will we be living?"

Mikey gave a hug to Gerard and then looked at Patrick.

"Yes, do you have a servants quarters?"

"Um, well yeah, but they aren't great, so I was thinking you could all have the guess wing instead...what do you think?"

"We get to stay here here?"

"Of course...I wasn't gonna have you stay where you are, not after what Mikey said about that place."

The guys started to talk excitedly. Mikey walked back over to Patrick.

"I'm kind of glad I tripped on your porch."

Patrick grinned.

"Me too Mikey...me too."


	3. Cupcakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Soooo, this is who you hired to help take care of the house?"
> 
> Patrick nodded and grinned at Pete.
> 
>  "Life's never gonna be boring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter had both of us laughing as we wrote it! We hope you have the same reaction too! ^0^
> 
> So Pete finally gets to meet who Patrick hired to help him in his new place, but they are nothing like Pete ever thought they would be and one particular catches his breath. *wink wink* ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week later***_

"Fucking project, fucking job, fucking promotion...no wait, I like that part."

 Pete was mumbling to himself as he drove up to the gates of Patrick’s fucking mansion. It had been a while since he saw his best friend, only having time for a quick phone call or text here and there cause he ended up being so tired at the end of the day that he would pass out. He punched in the code and then drove up. On the way up the drive, he saw two guys in the yard. One was on his knees in the dirt planting something...or at least trying cause the other one seemed clearly trying to stop or distract him. Pete put the window down to see if he could catch something they were saying.

 "But Geeeee, coconut trees are so much cooler and we could climb them!"

"Frankie, coconut trees won't grow here...we're not in fucking Hawaii, you know."

"Well not like that no, but we could do an experiment in the green house! I bet we could create a hybrid version, maybe even cross it with a banana tree! Oh man, could you imagine that? WE could call it Bananut or Cocoana!"

Gerard looked at Frank like he was insane.

“Frankie, honey...I love you and your mad ideas, you know I do but...Bananut?...seriously?"

Pete shook his head and kept driving. If this was the kind of people that Patrick hired, he was in trouble. He made his way to the front porch and parked his car. He got out and rang the doorbell.

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!..."

 Bob shouted as he tore off his apron and dropped it on the counter. He straightened his shirt and stomped out of the kitchen and over to the front door. He opened it sharply.

"What do you want?"

 He practically growled, looking down at the shorter man on the doorstep.

"Uh..."

Pete looked up...really up at the guy at the door. He was blond and had a beard and a scowl that looked permanent.

"Well?...come on, come on...I ain't got all day..."

Bob huffed.

 "I got cupcakes in the oven. Now what do you want?"

"Cupcakes? What kind?"

Pete is smacking himself mentally right now. Why hasn't he asked for Patrick yet?

Bob raised an eyebrow.

"You came here for cupcakes?...you know, most people go to a bakery for those, right?"

"No, I came here to see Patrick, but I like cupcakes too."

"Hmm, you know Patrick, cause if you're just here to whine for money, then you can fuck off right now."

"No no no! I'm Trick's very best friend! We've known each other since we were kids!"

Bob scowled.

"Yeah sure, that's what they all say."

"Pete?..."

Patrick said in surprise as he walked out of the large living room to the right of the front door.

"Dude, I _wondered_ when you were gonna come round...work been busy?"

Bob looked at Patrick.

"You know him?"

 "Yes Bob, Pete's my oldest friend...hey, can you smell burning?"

Bob's eyes went wide.

 "My cupcakes!"

He turned and ran off to the kitchen. Patrick turned back to Pete with a grin.

 "So you coming in, or are you gonna stand on my doorstep with your mouth open all day?"

"Uh...right."

Pete walked in and slipped his coat off, he was about to say something when there was a crash.

 "Sorry."

A voice drifted from inside the house somewhere.

Patrick sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"No worries Mikey, just clear it up..."

He called back before turning his attention back to his friend.

"He's a bit clumsy."

Pete was so confused. He moved into the living area with Patrick and sat down.

"So...the guys you hired..."

Patrick chuckled.

"Yeah, they're a bit different. You know me though Pete, I like different."

"As I was driving up to house I heard two guys arguing about planting a Bananut or Cocoana tree."

Patrick laughed loudly. When he'd gotten himself under control again, he grinned at Pete.

"That would be Gerard and Frank. Gerard's my gardener, he's actually studying botany at collage, and Frank is Gerard's boyfriend and also my...driver. He's probably the one suggesting planting things that don't exist...right?"

"Wait...you hired...so then who is the guy at the door making cupcakes?"

"Oh that's Bob. He's a culinary major so that big ass kitchen doesn't freak him out like it does me...he's really good at making cakes too, and you should try his apple turnovers...they're to die for."

"But...he answered the door and..."

 Another crash was heard with a long sigh. Patrick glanced in the direction of the crash.

"You ok Mikey?"

There was a clopping noise followed by a sound of a tinkling bell and a girl appeared.

 "Yeah, I just knocked over another stupid vase. Why do we have so many, you keep the flowers outside."

 Pete was shocked at how low her voice was. She walked past them in a huff and Pete took a moment to admire her cute maid outfit and the little black bows he could see at the very top of her thighs. The white and black mary jane style shoes made more noise as she walked through to the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan. As she walked back through though, she tripped on the edge of the rug.

"Whoa there Mikey..."

 Patrick started to get up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

 Mikey landed on his knees revealing lace panties. He got up and brushed himself off lifting his dress a bit to fix the stocking. He then grabbed the broom and clopped off to clean up the mess. Patrick sat back down and looked at his wide eyed, open mouthed friend. He chuckled, waving his hand in front of Pete's face.

"Earth to Pete...you with us Pete?"

"You make her wear that?"

"Who, Mikey?...nah, that was his choice."

"His...his...HIS?! THAT'S A BOY?!"

"Shh numb nuts..."

Patrick hissed urgently, looking toward the door that Mikey had disappeared through for a moment before looking back at Pete.

" _Yes_ he's a boy, he just happens to like wearing girls clothes sometimes..."

 He smirked slightly.

"It's not like _you_ never went out in a mini skirt and fishnets before...and don't deny it, I still have the photos Pete."

"Yes, but I was drunk and Brendon dared me and Gabe put money down and..."

"Hey Patrick, I fixed the problem with your bed. I think when Mikey fell on it, he got a spring stuck. You should have no squeaking now though."

 Pete looked at the guy in overalls with the tool box.

 "Oh hey, I'm Ray, Patrick's handy man."

 "Pete."

"Nice to meet you, are you..."

Another crash. Ray looked and sighed shaking his head.

 "He's not wearing flats is he?"

Patrick shook his head.

 "Nope, a gorgeous little pair of black and white heels. At least they aren't as high as the ones he wore on Monday."

"Gee ordered a pair that should be coming in soon. I don't know why he insists on wearing the higher ones." "Maybe he thinks they make his calves look good?"

Ray looked at Pete. Patrick looked at his friend and laughed.

 "What do _you_ think Pete?...do they make Mikey's calves look good?"

"Well...I mean...that is..."

Pete blushed furiously.

Patrick chuckled then turned back to Ray.

 "Hey, you couldn't check out the door to the library could you?...it keeps sticking, and when I get it to move, it squeaks."

"Sure can. Later Pete."

Ray waved and left.

"Man is lunch ready yet, I'm fucking starving!"

The two guys from outside walked.in to the living room.

"You'll have to go ask Bob..."

 Patrick answered Frank.

"Oh, before you run off...guys, this is my best friend, Pete. Pete, this is Gerard and Frank."

 Gerard smiled shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey I saw you driving up! Man your car is sweet!"

"Yeah I got a promotion. Actually that's what I came over to tell Trick and..."

 "Trick?"

"Yeah, I've been calling him Trick since we were kids. Either that or Lunchbo..."

Another crash followed by an audible...

"Fuck."

"Mikes?..."

Gerard called in alarm before hurrying off in the direction of the noise. Patrick looked at Pete, taking in his confused expression.

"Gerard and Mikey are brothers."

"Oh...is he clumsy too?"

Patrick nodded. "Sometimes, usually when he hasn't had his coffee yet...right Frank?"

"Gee without at least three cups of coffee in him is about as dangerous as a blind man in a china shop."

 "I think that's racist Frankie."

 Ray walked in with Bob, who was carrying a tray of cupcakes. Frank tried to lunge for them, but was blocked by Ray's strong arm.

"How is it racist and pleeeease can I have one Bobby?"

Bob held the tray out of both Frank and Ray's reach.

"You can have one only after Patrick and his little friend have had one..."

He offered the tray to the two men.

"Gentlemen?"

Patrick took one with a smile.

"Thanks Bob."

"Oohh pretty!"

Pete took a cupcake. It was decorated with baby blue icing and had a spun sugar butterfly on it. Bob grinned proudly then turned to stick his tongue out at Frank.

"See?...at least _someone_ appreciates my aesthetic, and doesn't just shove them him his mouth like a pig."

"Hey, I said your bug ones were nice last time!"

Bob scowled.

"You said they looked like dead moths, but that that was ok cause they tasted good."

Pete couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Hey Patrick?"

Mikey walked in, half his outfit was soaked.

Patrick looked up, his eyes widening.

 "What happened?"

"Um...I had an accident in the bathroom with the fountain."

"Dude! You have a fountain in your bathroom? Wait...why do you have a fountain in your bathroom?"

Patrick rolled his eyes at Pete.

 "He means the bidet... _dude_."

"You have a bidet? That's so fucking cool! Have you tried to use it?"

Patrick pulled a face.

 "Pete, I'm not talking about this..."

He turned back to a bedraggled Mikey.

"Mikey, why don't you go get cleaned up...err wait...where's your brother?"

"Trying to get it to turn off?"

Mikey held up the handle.

"Oh boy."

Ray ran for the bathroom and Mikey stood there with his toes pointed in and one ear on his headband sagging. Patrick sighed.

"Right, well just go clean yourself up...you've got your spare uniform here, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go change."

Mikey walked off with soggy steps.

"Dude. I'm gonna go help Gee."

Frank ran off and Bob headed back to the kitchen.

 "Soooo, this is who you hired to help take care of the house?"

Patrick nodded and grinned.

 "Life's never gonna be boring."

Mikey returns in a pair of super skinny jeans a black button down shirt and boots that Pete would kill for.

"I'll go see if Bob has lunch ready for us."

 Mikey wandered off and Pete noted he had skeleton hands on his ass.

"Dude!"

 He turned to Patrick.

"Dude!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That! This! Her...him...whatever!"

Patrick rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time...he seemed to do that a lot with Pete around...and Mikey.

"You get used to it."

"So he just...I mean whatever he feel like whenever?"

 "Hey, so Bob says there are sandwiches if you want some. I'm gonna let Gee and the guys know."

 Mikey walked through holding a sandwich. Patrick nodded to him then looked at Pete.

"Be cool Pete...you're acting like a dick right now. So do you want a sandwich?"

"I'm not trying to be a dick; I'm just trying to understand."

 Pete pouted. Patrick sighed.

"I know, but there's not really that much to understand. Mikey wears girl's clothes sometimes, that's it...ok?"

"But does he want to be a girl?"

"Nope, I like being a boy and I like boys, but I like girl’s clothing and Gee says I have nice legs in stockings." Mikey walked in appearing out of nowhere.

"Fuck! Can you not give me a heart attack!"

Mikey just shrugged. He held out a sandwich for Patrick.

"Roast beef?"

"Thank you Mikey..."

Patrick smiled, accepting the sandwich.

"And Gee's right by the way...isn't he Pete?"

"What...wait...isn’t Gee your...brother?”

Mikey gave Pete a look that would freeze ice in July.

"Yeah and..."

"And...nothing, boy that looks good, I'm just gonna..."

Pete hopped off the sofa and ran for the kitchen. Mikey watched him go and then looked at Patrick.

"He's an asshole."

Patrick shrugged, swallowing a bite of sandwich.

"You get used to it."

"You deserve better."

 Mikey took Pete's place on the sofa. He pulled his feet up and leaned on his knees watching Patrick eat. Patrick tilted his head.

"Huh?...what do you mean?"

Mikey just shrugged.

"Okay, got the bidet fixed. wasn't that bad. Found out where the water gets shut off too."

Ray came back with Gerard and Frank bouncing along behind him.

"Man Rich people...not you boss, but man, how lazy do you have to be that you don't want to wipe your own ass."

Frank looked at Patrick.

"Food!"

He ran for the kitchen. Patrick looked at Gerard and Gerard blushed.

 "Sorry 'bout him."

He mumbled before hurrying off after his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get some food too."

Ray walked off. Patrick took another bite of his sandwich then looked up to realize that Mikey was just sat staring at him, with his legs pulled up and his chin resting on his hands, on top of his knees.

"You ok there Mikey?"

"Yup."

Patrick blinked at the boy for a moment, trying to figure him out.

 "You had enough to eat?"

"I may get a cupcake."

Patrick hummed in agreement.

"Uh yeah, they're good."

He was feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable right now. Mikey didn't say anything else, just stared.

"Hey Trick! You gotta see what Bob is...did I interrupt something?"

"No..."

 Patrick said quickly, pulling his eyes away from Mikey's stare.

"What's Bob doing?"

"Oh, he's like hanging hunks of meat in this big room you got, I think he's gonna set it on fire!"

 "The meat?"

 Mikey looked a Pete.

"No, I think it's the room...or something in the room?"

Pete scratched his head. Mikey looked back a Patrick.

"Can Bob set a room on fire?"

Patrick looked between Pete and Mikey, then back again. He stood up.

 "Show me."

Pete led Patrick...and apparently Mikey into the kitchen. Bob was inside a small room made of mostly wood. There was a metal box in middle of the floor that was built on concrete. Gerard was standing eating a sandwich and Frank was sitting on the counter swinging his legs eating his own. He turned his head when the kitchen door opened.

"Hey boss! You got a smoking room!"

"It's not a smoking room Frankie, it's a smoke room. Bob can make cure meats and stuff."

"He can make slim jims!"

Bob stuck his head out and glared at Frank.

"I am _not_ making you fucking Slim Jims...you uneducated swine."

"Can you make jerky? Like real jerky?"

Bob looked at Pete and nodded.

 "Sure, what kind of jerky do you want?"

"Oh...I like all jerky, I once had duck, that was interesting. It was at some office party."

Bob nodded again.

 "Well I can try making lots of different kinds, see which you like best, if you like."

Patrick watched Pete being all cute and blushy around Bob, and decided that he was going to tease him mercilessly about it later.

"Oh...you don't, I mean...that's not..."

Frank looked between Bob and Pete and snickered. Gerard smacked Frank's thigh and gave him a "shut up or else" look.

"I'm tired."

Mikey yawned looking at everyone. Gerard looked over at him, smiling fondly.

 "You should go take a nap then...want me to call you in an hour?"

"Yeah."

Mikey went to Bob and kissed him on the cheek.

Bob grinned at him.

"Sleep tight Mikey."

Next Mikey went to Ray and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night there kiddo."

 Ray ruffled Mikey's hair. Mikey kissed Frank on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Mikester."

 Mikey punched Frank in the arm.

"Night Gee."

Mikey kissed and hugged his brother. Gerard hugged Mikey to him and kissed him back without a word before letting him move on. Mikey just looked at Pete. Then he moved to Patrick.

"Night *yawn* rick."

He kissed Patrick on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Patrick blinked at the empty doorway.

 "Night Mikey..."

He said softly, before shaking himself out of his daze and turning back to find everyone staring at him. "What?!"

"Nothing."

Frank giggled. Ray just looked at Patrick fondly and then went back to his sandwich.

 "Hey, how come I didn't get a kiss?"

 "Cause he doesn't like you."

Pete looked up at the boy sitting on the counter swinging his legs.

"What? Why not?"

 Pete looked at Patrick.

 "Triiiiick, why doesn't he like me?"

 

"Beats me. He said you're an asshole earlier, but I don't know why he thinks that..." Patrick looked at the other boys.

 "Any ideas?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged eating sandwiches. Frank had a gleam in his eye though. Pete jumped and pointed to him.

"This one! He knows something!"

Pete stormed up to him and stood between his legs with his hands on either side of him leaning on the counter. "Okay, spill what do you know."

"I know you are not my boyfriend and you are way too close to my cock."

Gerard giggled next to him, before looking at Pete.

"He's not wrong."

Pete squawked and jumped back landing against something hard, but soft. He looked and saw Bob behind him and squawked again. Bob raised an eyebrow.

 "You ok little dude?"

"Uh...no?"

Bob grinned down at him.

“Well _I_ like you...if that helps."

He said, before returning to his smoke room.

"He...likes me."

Pete got a dopey grin on his face. Frank lost it laughing and fell off the counter. Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed Frank, pulling him up off the floor.

"Come help me in the greenhouse and stop being an ass...and yes, I'll let you hold my hose."

He said with a giggle, dragging him from the room

"Don't break anymore windows! I have to order new glass!"

Ray went chasing after them.

 "Um...I'm gonna go talk to Bob about liking me, I mean jerky! Liking jerky!"

 Pete blushed and disappeared into the smoke room. Patrick laughed to himself and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to his room. He'd dripped beef juice down his shirt and needed to change...but boy was that sandwich worth it. As he approached the door, he was surprised to see it open a crack. He didn't think much of it though, cause Mikey had probably been in there cleaning. He wondered briefly what had gotten broken, but his thoughts were derailed as he pushed the door open and saw Mikey curled up asleep on his bed. It only took Patrick a moment to realize that the sleepy boy had gone into the wrong room, an easy mistake, considering Mikey's was right next door. Mikey made small noises in his sleep as he rubbed his face against the soft pillow and pulling the sheets up. His legs were bare indicating that he had taken his jeans off. He rolled over and the sheet slipped up showing that he was wearing a simple pair of blue and white striped panties. Patrick swallowed. He should leave. He should back out of the room, close the door and walk away...but he couldn't...his eyes wouldn't leave the boy's pale skin, and his feet wouldn't move. Damn feet! He swallowed again.

"Pull yourself together you pervert..."

He whispered to himself, slapping the side of his face with his palm and forcing himself to turn away and close the door. He looked down at himself and cursed.

"Damn it."

He walked away from the room and down the hall to the bathroom to try and rid himself of his inappropriate hard on.


	4. A Room With A View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Has anyone seen Bobby?"
> 
>  Mikey came downstairs in stockings and a garter wearing a black leather inlaid corset.
> 
> "He said he was going to sew my skirt after he finished in the garden, but I can't find him."
> 
> Patrick choked on his mouthful of lemonade at the sight.
> 
> "I err...no."
> 
> Ray, who was on his knees on the floor, fixing the wobbly leg on the coffee table...looked up.
> 
>  "I think I saw him come back in with Pete a while back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as mentioned in the notes of **[Summer Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11226405/chapters/25085796)** , this is the second of three updates and one new fic for you guys as a holiday gift! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha beta _***HolySmokesPete***_ ^-^

_***Time stamp:  April***_

Patrick was sat in the sun room sipping an iced tea as he thought about the last month. He was happy as he realized that things weren't quite as disastrous as Pete had predicted. Bob was keeping away the money grabbers, and cooking some really delicious food. Gerard was working hard to get the gardens looking lovely...when he wasn't being distracted by Frank, who Patrick had found out kept dragging Gerard into the greenhouse for a little "afternoon delight"...and Mikey...well Mikey was still quite clumsy, but maybe not as much as he was. Patrick had also noticed that Mikey's legs looked very nice in his little maid's uniform...but he tried to ignore that particular fact. Looking out into the garden, he saw Gerard being pulled toward the greenhouse by his persistent boyfriend. Patrick rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly...as long as the work was done, he really wasn't bothered what they got up to.

* * *

"Frankie..."

Gerard whined as the other boy pulled him by the hand.

"I got work to do...don't you?"

"Sure I do. I have to take care of my delicate flower."

 Frank smirked and pressed Gerard against the glass on the far wall away from potential prying eyes. He reached down and pressed his hand against Gerard's crotch.

"Don't you want to be taken care of Gee?"

Gerard's breath hitched and his eyes rolled back slightly as his hands gripped Frank's shoulders. He shuddered, then dragged his eyes back to Frank's face.

"God <I>yes</I> Frankie, but I'm supposed to be..."

He shuddered again.

 "Oh fuck it. Yes, p-please take care of me...sir."

Frank smirked.

"That's my good boy."

Frank sunk to his knees and pulled Gerard's pants open and got his cock out. He stroked a few times before going down on it.

*

*

*

 Pete was enjoying a stroll around the estate. This place was bigger than he ever thought and every time he found something new. He looked in the kitchen for Bob when he arrived, but didn't see him. That usually meant he was in the garden picking fresh veggies. Pete decided to go the long way around the green house and surprise him. As he rounded the corner of the mansion he saw the green house come into view. He was on the far side away from the entrance so he figured he wouldn't see Gerard...

"Oh..."

Well he saw him, but not in the way he was used to. Gerard was pressed against the glass front first and Frank was clearly...cause you know glass, behind him and...Pete was frozen to the spot watching the two gardener's fuck. Gerard had his hands flat against the glass, either side of his head, and his eyes closed. He was biting on his lower lip to hold in his moans, but it was only partially working as Frank fucked into his prostate over and over. Gerard knew he wasn't going to last much longer...he was so close.

"Uh uh close S-Sir...s-so uh...so c-close."

"Can't cum till I say Gee."

Frank pressed his cock into Gerard against his prostate making the older boy moan and pant. He opened his eyes and smirked when he saw a very interesting sight. A bit away from the green house was their employer's best friend Pete jerking his cock obviously because of them, but even more fun was the fact that from the right, Bob was making his way from the gardens. He doubted he would care about seeing them, but Pete...that would be interesting. Frank decided to play it up without telling Gerard of course cause he was certainly not an exhibitionist like Frank was. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it around Gerard's head. "Gonna blind fold you baby then we're really gonna have some fun."

Gerard moaned wantonly, pushing back against Frank's hard thrusts.

 "Oh yes Sir, please S-Sir."

Frank watched as Bob got closer to where Pete was and as he continued to tease and torment his boyfriend to new heights of ecstasy he watched the fun unfold. 

* * *

Bob had his head down, checking the carrots and kale in his hands as the rounded the rose bushes and nearly bumped right into someone. He looked up.

 "Oh sorry I..."

 He noticed Pete's cock in his hand and looked quickly up to his face with wide eyes, seeing wide eyes staring back at him.

"I...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to...I'll leave you to...it."

Blushing furiously, he turned and hurried toward the kitchen.

"Bobby..."

Pete's voice cut like a knife through the air and stilled the younger man. It was full of lust and longing and a slight sadness. Bob turned slowly back, cheeks a bright cherry red.

"Pete?"

"Please...."

Bob swallowed heavily, eyes glancing down, then back up.

 "You want me to..."

Pete let out a long moan that went straight to Bob's cock.

"Anything, please, I..."

 Pete fist was aching from his awkward movements and his cock was starting to chaff from no lubrication. He was whimpering now. Bob swallowed again, then moved closer. He nodded, then slipped hesitantly to his knees. He placed the vegetables on the ground next to him and looked up at Pete. He licked his lips then leaned in to lick the head of Pete's cock before opening his mouth wide in invitation...eyes still locked on Pete's face. Pete let go and threw his head back moaning loud enough to scare the birds out of the trees. Bob removed Pete's hand from around his cock and sunk his mouth right down to the base, taking Pete to the back of his throat in one go, then swallowing around him. Pete's hand ran through Bob's blond locks softly as he continued to watch Frank with Gerard. Bob bobbed his head a few times, then hummed to get Pete's attention, and placed his hands behind his back...inviting the older man to fuck his mouth. Pete quickly got the message and pushed the scene from his thought as he chanted his hips upward and made Bob's request come true.

"Fuck, yes, please!"

Bob relaxed his throat and moaned around Pete's length.

"Shit, do that again."

Bob obeyed instantly, moaning and sending heavy vibrations along Pete's shaft. He was getting painfully hard himself, but he could deal with that later.

"Fuck, I need...I need..."

Bob knew what _he_ needed, but this wasn't about him. This was about Pete, and Bob would let Pete do whatever he wanted right now...no question.Pete was having trouble talking now. He wanted Bob, he needed him so badly, but how to say it and not look like a complete slut he didn't know. He cracked his eyes open a bit and groaned. Frank was on his knees now clearly eating Gerard out. He wondered how Gerard had not cracked the glass he was leaning on. Not giving a shit now, he grabbed Bob's hair and pulled him off his cock. His mouth looked worn and used.

"Fuck me please."

Bob coughed slightly, looking up with wet eyes.

 "Yes Sir."

He panted after a moment, moving his hand to unzip his fly. Pete stilled...did Bob think he had to cause he worked for Patrick and Patrick was his friend? Pete started to panic. He didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to use people. He didn't like that!

"Oh no!"

Pete pushed Bob away. He got up quickly and ran off. Confused, Bob stumbled to his feet. Had he done something wrong?

 "Pete?"

 He called after the older man before starting off after him. Pete was getting more nauseated by the minute. How could he do that? He fell to his knees and started to bring up his lunch. Bob rounded the corner of the big house and saw Pete on the ground. He frowned, was he so disgusting that he'd really made the man sick? Shaking the thought from his head, he walked over, dropping to a crouch next to Pete's side, a hand moving to rub the other man's back soothingly.

"Easy there, you're ok Pete...I'm sorry."

He's sorry? Why was Bob sorry? Pete was about to selfishly use him!

 "No no no, I'm sorry, I had no right..."

 Pete gagged more. Bob shook his head.

 "You got nothing to be sorry for... _I'm_ the one that made _you_ sick."

Pete groaned turning his head.

"No Bob, I am the monster here. How could I even think about making you..."

Pete heaved again, but his stomach was empty. Bob snorted slightly.

"Making, what?...Pete, you didn't make me do anything. I wanted to suck you off! I wanted you to fuck my mouth!...and I want anything you want to do to me..."

 He sighed, stroking Pete's sweat-damp hair from his face.

 "If you didn't notice, I was pretty fucking hard there too...you know?"

"But but, you called me Sir. Why did you do that?"

Bob felt his cheeks heat up and he lowered his eyes to study his fingernails.

 "Cause I get off on that..."

He said timidly, before looking up at Pete through his lashes.

"I have done ever since I fucked my Home Ec. teacher...last year of high school."

"Really? I didn't...I mean you didn't..."

Pete felt a weight off his shoulders. He thought he was truly forcing the younger man.

"I'm so happy to hear that....well not that you fucked...really a teacher? I thought about it when I was in school, but never...I could have though, my physics teacher had nice eyes and..."

Pete was babbling now.

Bob laughed, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Pete.

 "Your teacher...man or woman?"

"Woman. I was still catching up to liking guys back then."

 Pete chuckled and then looked down at himself.

 "Ugh, I'm disgusting. I wouldn't even want to fuck me now."

Bob smiled softly, reaching out to gently lift Pete's chin so their eyes met.

 "I would...once you've brushed your teeth and maybe changed your shirt..."

He chuckled.

"Come on, let’s go inside and get you cleaned up. I can lend you a shirt, but it'll be pretty big on you."

Pete looked into the boy's eyes and saw sincerity and...something else.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Bob smiled and stood back up, offering Pete his hand and Pete accepted it. Bob pulled the older man up to his feet, then nodded toward the nearest doors back into the house. He kept a loose hold on Pete's hand as they started to walk.

 "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Bob frowned slightly, trying to think of the right way to word this.

 "What were you doing out here, I mean...I know _what_ you were doing..."

 He smirked slightly.

"I'm just wondering, why there?"

"Oh...I...saw something interesting..."

"Really?...what did you see?"

Bob had a feeling that he knew already, but he wanted to hear Pete say the words.

"Um...I didn't mean...I mean I wasn't..."

Pete's face started to heat up when he remembered seeing Gerard pressed against the glass by Frank.

Bob raised an eyebrow.

"What was it?"

"I was actually looking for you and...I passed the greenhouse and...I...um..."

"And?"

Pete was getting redder and his breathing was shallow thinking of Frank on his knees right before Bob...

"You saw Frankie and Gerard...didn't you."

"I..."

Pete was stammering now. He nodded his head.

"You liked what you saw...it got you hot."

"Wait...you've seen them?"

Bob chuckled.

"Yeah, they're not exactly discreet, y' know?...I mean, that greenhouse is made of glass, and those two are like a pair of fucking rabbits. I reckon everyone's seen them a few times...even Patrick..."

He laughed a bit harder.

"It's even worse than when we were all in that crappy share house, living on top of each other. Even _then_ we didn't get to see as much of them as we do now."

"I strangely feel better about it now. I mean, I'm not much older than you guys, but I still felt like a perv, you know?"

Bob laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah...you'd have to be dead to not get hard watching those two. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Pete smiled and then it turned into a smirk.

"Wanna help me? I know that Trick has a five head shower in his personal bathroom."

Bob grinned wide.

"Well that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Glad you agree, come on then."

Pete pulled Bob into the house and up the stairs.

*

*

*

 "Has anyone seen Bobby?"

 Mikey came downstairs in stockings and a garter wearing a black leather inlaid corset.

"He said he was going to sew my skirt after he finished in the garden, but I can't find him."

Patrick choked on his mouthful of lemonade at the sight.

"I err...no."

Ray, who was on his knees on the floor, fixing the wobbly leg on the coffee table...looked up.

 "I think I saw him come back in with Pete a while back..."

Ray ignored Mikey's outfit completely...it wasn't unusual to see the younger boy in such things after all.

"Don't know where he went though."

Mikey stomped his Mary Jane heel and then skidded cause of course the floor was wet right there.

"Whoaaaa!"

"Easy there..."

Patrick said quickly, jumping up to catch the boy by the hips.

"Uh...you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I used too much wax on the floor...or nope, I didn't clean up all the water after I dropped that flower vase earlier. Good thing it didn't break huh?"

 Mikey looped his arm around Patrick's neck.

"Oh err yeah...err yeah good thing..."

 Patrick spluttered slightly, standing Mikey securely on his feet then stepping back, red coloring his cheeks. "Um yeah, I gotta..."

He rubbed a hand round the back of his neck.

"Um...hey, I could sew your skirt...if you like?"

"Really? You sew?"

 Mikey stood there with his knees turned in slightly and a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, I used to make all the costumes for drama club in high school...my ma taught me."

"How sweet!"

Mikey gave a smile, but then frowned.

"But we still have to find Bobby in order to get my skirt."

"Is it in his room do you think?"

"Maybe?"

Mikey tilted his head and played with his hair.

 "Want to come with me and find out?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

Mikey took Patrick's hand and led Patrick up the stairs to where the "servant" wing was.

 "Oh wait...let's get your sewing kit first and then get my skirt."

"Sure, it’s in my room."

Mikey changed directions and headed towards Patrick's room. Patrick chuckled, following quickly and doing his best not to look at the boy's ass in his little black panties. It was hard to not look. Mikey opened the door to Patrick's room and marveled at it. It was much bigger than his of course and it had a veranda. He stepped out it and leaned on the ornate railing enjoying the sun. Patrick tried not to swallow his tongue at the sight.

 "Um, I'm just gonna..."

He turned and went to his wardrobe to fetch his sewing kit. Mikey smiled and turned to come in when he heard something.

"Hey Patrick? Are you gonna take a shower?"

Patrick turned back with a confused look on his face.

"No...why?"

"Cause you're shower is running."

Patrick frowned slightly...he could hear it now.

"Huh...who's in there?"

The room was fogged up with steam and all five shower heads were going at once which Patrick never used. Mikey edged in slightly.

 "I can't see a thing!"

 Mikey raised his voice a bit for Patrick to hear.

Patrick shook his head.

"Neither can I."

He waved his hand around, trying to clear some of the steam out of the open bathroom door.

"Should I find a window?"

"I'll get it..."

Patrick stepped into the steam and disappeared from sight. After a few seconds, he found the window and undid the latch.

 "There, got it..."

 He headed back to Mikey.

"Is that better?"

"Oh...no no no, close the window, close it!"

Patrick's eyes went wide as he turned toward the voice coming from his shower.

"Pete?!...what the fuck are you doing in my...Bob?!"

He choked as the steam cleared enough to see.

"Well actually it seems Bobby is doing Pete."

Mikey crossed his hands over his chest with a smirk.

"Not helping, Mikey."

Bob’s cheeks were red from embarrassment as well as the heat. Patrick stared wide eyed for a moment before looking up at the ceiling.

"Well whoever is doing whoever...why is it happening in <I>my</i> shower?"

"Um...well I had an accident and..."

Pete watched as Patrick's eye went wide.

"No no no! Not that kind...I...can we...have a moment first?"

It was an awkward picture with Patrick lecturing Pete while Bob was balls deep in him.

Patrick shook his head.

"No Pete, you're an ass and you <I>cannot</I> have a moment. Now explain please."

He loved seeing Pete getting all flustered.

"Uh...so I was taking a walk around the house to the garden and I went past the green house and uh..."

 "They were at it again huh?"

Bob nodded silently at Mikey. Patrick chuckled, even _he_ had caught a show or two.

 "So you stopped to watch I take it?"

"Ugh, has everyone seen it, but me!?"

 Pete shook his head. He could feel Bob's grip on his hips loosen a bit and he was stroking him in a calming fashion. Pete took a breath and continued.

"So yeah, I caught the show, but then Bob caught me."

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"And that lead to my shower how?"

Pete looked back at Bob for help. Bob smiled softly at him before looking at Patrick.

"You know how things go...you're not a virgin, right?"

Patrick spluttered slightly.

 "No!...no of course not.. "

“Then you understand how things happen and well...Pete got sick and I suggested a shower and well...”

Bob took a breath.

"We ended up here."

Patrick looked at Pete.

 "Why'd you get sick?"

"Oh...well Bob saw me and offered to...but I misunderstood him and thought that he thought that he had to cause of you and that made me sick and..."

 Pete looked around for some help when he spied Mikey through the unfogged glass.

"Holy fuck!"

Mikey looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you wearing...or rather not wearing?"

Mikey looked down.

 "Oh, I was looking for Bobby cause he was mending my skirt."

"It's in my room Mikey. I was gonna come find you, but I got sort of...distracted."

"Oh cool! Patrick's gonna fix it for me then, right?"

Patrick nodded.

"Uh yeah, right..."

He looked back to the naked pair in his shower, keeping his eyes raised to their faces.

"So we'll leave you two to...it. Please clean up when you've finished, ok?"

Mikey giggled and then grabbed for Patrick's hand again. He led him out of the bathroom. As Patrick was closing the door Mikey heard Pete yell.

 "TRICK! YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

Patrick chuckled, looking at Mikey.

"Serves him right for using my shower. Come on..."

He grabbed the sewing kit off of the dresser where he'd placed it before going into the bathroom.

"Let's go get your skirt, and you can show me what needs doing. Ok?"

"Okay Trick."

Mikey felt Patrick still. He looked at him

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah...I'd be ok with you calling me that."

"Cool, cause it fits you."

 Mikey smiled and kissed Patrick's cheek and then led him out of the room sewing kit in hand to Bob's room.


	5. Fear and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't do this Mikey...I'm sorry. I should never have let this happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know we said that there was going to be very little angst in this fic and we are keeping our promise so here it is, our very little angst! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Oh and if two people can guess where the chapter title comes from, they will have my next two fics dedicated to them each. Good luck! ^-^

Bob was going to kill Frank. Pete watched as Frank just sat watching Bob cook with the shit eating grin on his face that no one had been able to wipe off for a week now. Of course he found out that Pete had been watching Frank and Gerard and that was how Bob and him ended up in the shower. Apparently when Patrick opened the window, their voices carried out to the garden and both Frank and Gerard were out there at the time. Frank had taken full credit for Bob and Pete ending up together and would mention at almost every turn keeping Gerard blushing and Bob growling. This time Patrick walked in to the kitchen as Bob had Frank against the wall making threats at him. Pete knew Bob wouldn't do anything to Frank, but it was nice to see Bob defending him.

"*sigh* I have the best boyfriend."

Patrick looked at his friend with one eyebrow raised.

"Pete, you guys only started fucking a week ago and you're calling him _boyfriend_?"

Bob looked up and raised his own eyebrow at Pete.

"Am I?"

"Well yeah...I mean if you want...I just didn't think you were the fuck around type, but..."

 Pete felt stupid now. He made an assumption and...

"I catch you later Trick."

 Pete made a hasty exit from the kitchen to the front door.

Bob dropped Frank and ran after the older man.

"Hey Petey wait up..."

He caught up and put his hand gently on Pete's arm.

"I thought we were having lunch together."

"I forgot that I had an appointment. We can do it another day."

"Pete..."

Bob, turned the smaller man to face him and took both his hands in his.

"You don't really have an appointment, do you.”

"I..."

Pete tried to turn his head away. He cast his eyes down instead. Bob softly squeezed his hands.

"Ask me."

Pete looked up at Bob and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes..."

 Bob stepped in closer and moved one hand up into Pete's hair.

"…I would love to be your boyfriend Petey."

Pete smiled as he felt the tears slipping down, but now from happiness. He leaned up and kissed Bob. Bob smiled, kissing back as he pulled Pete in against his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Awwww I knew you guys would make a good couple. "

Pete looked over and saw Mikey smiling. Not the kind of smirk Frank was giving, but a real, I'm happy for you guys look.

 "Thanks Mikey. "

 "Sure, now how about lunch?"

Bob nodded, slipping one arm around Pete's waist and steering him toward the kitchen.

 "I made my famous **[Cheesy Chicken and Vegetable Cobbler](http://www.goodhousekeeping.co.uk/food/recipes/cheesy-chicken-vegetable-cobbler)**. I hope everyone's hungry."

Gerard's stomach picked that exact moment to rumble loudly. His face turned pink and he turned away, trying to hide in his hair.

"That smells amazing!"

"That's cause it is!"

Frank bounced up and down. He used to be a die hard vegetarian cause meat made him sick, but the way Bob cooked, his stomach was never upset.

"And I made a plum crumble for dessert...with plums from the orchard. By the way, thanks for fetching me those Mikey."

"You just got lucky that I was wearing shorts at the time."

Mikey lifted his uniform slightly and showed the scratch marks on his inner thighs. Patrick's eyes nearly fell out of his head and he had to fight to not get on his knees and lick the scraped up skin. He swallowed and tried to sound normal.

"What happened?...do you need some cream or anything?"

"Oh do you have any? Gee usually keeps a supply for me cause I bruise easily, but we ran out and he was going to go out and get more, but someone distracted him."

Mikey looked at Frank and Frank held his hands up.

"Hey Gee said he had to go out, not where, I just said we were out of lube. "

Gerard's cheeks that had returned to their normal pale color now turned bright red and he groaned miserably.

"Frankieeee."

He whined, burying his face in his hands.

"What? What did I say?"

 Mikey giggled at Frank. He was so used to it by now. He turned back to Patrick, who was strangely flushed. "So, do you have some?"

"What, lube?"

 Patrick choked out. The whole kitchen stopped and looked at Patrick. Then both Pete and Frank cracked up.

 "What the fuck Trick, did you just say that?"

"Oh man boss, you're fucking face! Where's my phone?"

"Stop it both of you!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Mikey shout cause he hardly ever did.

"Jesus, he got a little confused from my story! Lay off him!"

Gerard put his hand on Mikey's arm.

"Mikes, calm down."

Mikey took in a deep breath and then grabbed Patrick’s hand.

"Come on Trick, let's get out of here."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"Yeah ok, let's go sort out your cuts, then we can go for a walk in the garden and you can show me where you got the plums from...ok?"

"Wait...you don't know where shit in your own..."

 The looked Mikey gave Frank could make ice freeze. He shut himself up by taking a big bite of food and then cursing cause it was from the middle and piping hot. The rest of them laughed as he downed his glass of water and then stole Gerard's with a squawk of protest. Mikey took the opportunity for him and Patrick to exit.  Patrick lead Mikey into one of the ground floor bathrooms and indicated the chair by the window.

"Sit down. I'll find the cream."

"Should I just lift the skirt or do you want it off?"

Patrick choked slightly, his hand stilling on the medicine cabinet's door.

 "Um...y-you can just lift it..."

He opened the door and grabbed the antiseptic cream, then closed the door and turned back toward Mikey. He swallowed heavily and held out the cream.

 "Can you, or do you want me to..."

"Gee usually does it for me since I can't see the area well enough."

 Mikey spread his legs lifting the skirt revealing his panties. Patrick blinked and fumbled the tube of cream, nearly dropping it.

"Your brother puts cream...there?"

"What? That's what big brothers are for? It's not like it's my cock or whatever."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can get Gee if you..."

"No no it's ok...I can do it..."

Patrick popped the cap on the tube and squeezed a little cream onto his fingertips.

 "Just tell me if I hurt you, ok?"

Mikey eyed Patrick again, but he relented and lifted up his skirt once more. Patrick nodded and set to gently smoothing the cream over the largest of the scratches...the one lowest on Mikey's thigh. Mikey shivered a little. Gerard had calluses on is fingertips from working in the garden, but Patrick's were smoothed.

"Are you ok?...did I hurt you?"

"No no, you're fine, keep going."

"Ok."

 Patrick carefully rubbed the cream into the scratch with light fingertips, then squeezed a little more onto his fingers and moved to the next scratch...a little higher up the inside of Mikey's pale thigh. He could feel his cock twitch slightly but did his best to ignore it. Mikey closed his eyes. This was so different than Gerard too. Gerard was clinical about it, much like a doctor. He just rubbed the cream in and was done. Patrick was being careful of the area and it was honestly making Mikey feel so good. He bit his lip to stop any noises coming out. There were three more scratches, two tiny ones that barely broke the surface, and another one that was about an inch long...and about half an inch away from Mikey's panties. Patrick took care of the little ones first, then moved to the last one. His cock twitched again as he accidentally went a fraction too high, his hand brushing against Mikey's covered cock. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry."

He quickly, casted his eyes to the floor, cheeks turning red.

Mikey grabbed for Patrick's hand.

"No, no don't stop please."

Patrick swallowed and looked up.

"I didn't mean to touch your...I'm sorry..

"I want you to."

Mikey eyes were blown even thought they were lidded.

“Please."

"You do?...really?"

"Please touch me."

Patrick bit his lip, looking toward the door. He looked back at Mikey with concern.

 "I...I want to Mikey but...but what if someone came along...what if your _brother_ came in?"

Mikey leaned forward and whispered barely touching Patrick's lips.

 "No one is coming...yet."

 Then he closed the small gap. Patrick gasped slightly, his eyes going wide for a moment before they fluttered shut and he joined the kiss, pressing his lips firmly to the younger boy's. Mikey let out a small moan and grabbed for Patrick pulling him between his legs. Patrick groaned, moving one hand up into Mikey's hair and the other onto Mikey's thigh, sliding it up under the boy's skirt. Mikey wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck, holding him tightly. Patrick took his hand out of the boy's hair and moved both hands under Mikey's ass. He picked the boy up and turned quickly to sit down with Mikey sat straddling his lap.

Mikey pressed forward letting out a gasp when he felt the pressure on his cock.

 "Fuck Trick, please."

"What Mikey?...tell me what you want."

"Touch me. I want to feel your hands all over me."

Patrick nodded, squeezing Mikey's ass.

"Over your clothes or are you gonna let me see you, beautiful?"

Mikey blushed and turned away.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm awkward and clumsy."

Patrick reached up and gently turned Mikey's face back toward him. He looked deep into his eyes.

"Mikey, you are beautiful. Yes you are a bit clumsy, but it works for you...it's one of the first things that drew me to you in fact."

"You must be kidding. Who wants to be with someone who is like me?"

"Me...I do."

"You do? You want me a mess like this?"

Mikey lifted his skirt to show the marks again. He then pulled down the sleeves of his blouse to show all the bruises that he gets cleaning. Patrick carefully picked up Mikey's hand and softly pressed his lips to one of the bruises, then another...then another.

 "Yes...like this."

Mikey moaned. No one had ever treated him like this before. He was just Gerard's awkward little brother. Patrick saw him as more though and he liked it.

"Take me to your room?

"Are you sure?...have you ever, I mean are you, I mean..."

 Patrick sighed.

"Are you sure Mikey?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, and yes, I am sure."

Patrick chuckled slightly. "You're not a virgin...cause I wouldn't want to take that from you if you weren't ready. You _have_ had sex before...right?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Patrick pressing their crotches together and grinding down.

 "Yes, I am sure I want this."

He leaned in and nibbled on Patrick's lip.

 "Yes, I have had sex before."

He licked them.

 "Yes, I am not a virgin."

 He pressed down harder in Patrick's lap.

"Yes, I want you to take me into your room and fuck me on your bed that I make every day."

 Mikey leaned in and kissed him. Patrick didn't need more than that. He slid both hands back under Mikey's ass and stood up as he kissed him back hungrily. He felt Mikey's long legs wrapping around his hips and pulled back from the kiss a little.

"I'll carry you, but if I'm kissing you at the same time, then we'll probably end up bumping into stuff or falling down the stairs...do you want to be carried or walk?"

"I think we can make it. We don't have far to go."

Patrick smiled.

 "I hoped you say that."

He squeezed Mikey's ass then left the bathroom and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

Ray was walking in from the outside fixing one of the cables when he heard laughter. He looked up and saw Patrick and...Mikey. They were stumbling up the stairs with Patrick holding him and they were kissing and laughing.

 "Oh...well now."

 Ray stayed hidden till they were gone and then headed into the kitchen. Gerard was sat on one of the tall kitchen stools, eating a peach while Frank tried to distract him by kissing his neck...so far Frank was failing. Gerard looked over when the door opened and smiled.

 "Hey Ray, wanna peach?...they're fresh."

"Sure."

Ray grabbed one and took a bite wiping away the juice.

 "So speaking of fresh, I just got a fresh perspective on something."

"You know, big words aren't a turn on for everyone Ray."

Frank gave up on Gerard and grabbed his own peach. Gerard giggled.

"Speak for yourself Frankie. So what's going on Ray?"

"I just saw brother and Patrick."

"Yeah, Patrick is getting the cream that Gee uses for Mikey cause he fucked up his legs climbing trees for Bob today."

Ray smirked.

"Oh he's getting cream, but not that kind."

Gerard tilted his head to the side.

 "What do you mean?"

"Well considering that Patrick couldn’t see where he was going cause he was too bust kissing Mikey, you tell me Gee."

 Frank jumped off the stool.

 "Seriously dude?"

 Ray took another bite.

"Yup."

 "Fuck yeah, I win the pool!"

Gerard thumped his half eaten peach down on the counter, squashing it.

"What the fuck?!...why didn't _I_ know about this?...where are they?"

"I assume heading for Patrick's room, but it could be Mikey's too...hey Gee, where are you going?"

"Shit! Gerard don't!"

Gerard stormed toward the stairs then took them two at a time.

"This isn't gonna end well is it?"

Frank looked at Ray.

"Probably not. Well it was nice while it lasted."

 "You think he's gonna fire us all?"

"Don't know."

Ray finished his peach and tossed it.

"Where's Bob?"

 "With Pete."

“ Here?"

"No, they went back to Pete's place."

 "Oh. I'm gonna go work on the oven then."

 "Alright, I'll wait in Gerard's room for the aftermath."

They both nodded and left.

*

*

*

"Fuck Trick."

Mikey was laying on Patrick's bed. Patrick had removed his uniform and he now lay in his stockings and panties. Patrick dragged his eyes over the boy, struggling to not just take him...he really wanted to take his time instead.

"So beautiful."

Suddenly the door flew open and Gerard barged in.

 "What the fuck's going on?...Mikey, did he hurt you?"

"Gerard?"

Mikey looked up and saw his older brother there panting like he had run here. Mikey saw panic in Patrick's eyes. Without another word he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What the fuck Gee?!"

"Mikey...you shouldn't just...I mean your first time should be..."

"For fuck sake Gee, did you really think I was a virgin still?!"

It was hard for Mikey to look indignant in just stockings and panties, but he crossed his arms and gave Gerard his best pissed off face.

Gerard frowned.

 "Y-you're not?...since when, and why didn't you tell me?..."

 He looked down.

 "I...I thought we told each other everything."

"I-It was when you were dealing with...you were just really busy at the time. It wasn't a big deal."

Mikey dropped his arms. He hated fighting with Gerard. It exhausted him. Gerard looked up and shook his head.

"It _was_ a big deal Mikes...and what was I so busy with that you couldn't talk to me?...I'm never to busy for you Mikes."

"You were ending your relationship with..."

 They didn't talk about how bad it was back then. Frank had healed everything for Gerard and Mikey was happy to take him as family now. Gerard looked down.

"Oh..."

He said quietly, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He took a shaky breath then looked up.

 "Can I ask...who was it?...and do I need to...get Frankie to kick someone's ass?"

"I...I don't know. I was at a show, I was drunk. I didn't get his name. It was before we moved."

Now the shame crept up on Mikey's face. Gerard raised an eyebrow with a serious expression, then broke out into giggles.

"Sounds similar to _my_ first...please tell me you at least enjoyed it though."

"It wasn't bad."

Mikey saw the amused face on Gerard and chuckled a bit.

"Nothing I would brag about though."

"Better than mine then..."

 Gerard winced slightly, then sighed.

 "You like him?"

"I told you I didn't even get his name.”

"Not him Mikes..."

 Gerard nodded toward the bathroom.

" _Him_."

"Oh...yeah, I do."

Mikey blushed again thinking about what he was about to do with Patrick. Gerard sighed.

 "He's five years older than you Mikes...I just want you to be safe, you know?"

"Gee, my first time was in a shitty club bathroom with a guy who could have been 30 for all I knew. I just had the brains to use a condom back then. I think I am doing better with Patrick."

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you are..."

He sighed and shook his head wryly.

 "But if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

 He leaned over and kissed Mikey's forehead before standing up straight again and heading toward the door. "Love you Mikes."

He said softly then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Mikey sighed. He was really lucky to have a big brother like Gerard. Behind him he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned around.

"Trick I..."

Patrick sniffed, wiping his eyes a little.

"We can't do this Mikey...I'm sorry. I should never have let this happen."

"Wait...what are you saying? I talked to Gee, he understands, we are good now!"

"I heard but...but he's right about the age difference and...and I'm your boss and I just..."

Patrick sighed, looking away.

"We can't do this. I'm sorry Mikey."

Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran out of the room to his. He collapsed face first on the bed and sobbed for his broken heart.


	6. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there kitten…looking good."
> 
> "Thanks, come on in."
> 
> As they passed by the opening to the kitchen Mikey winced when he heard Frank screech.
> 
> "HOLY SHIT IT'S GABE!"
> 
> Everyone swung their head towards the living room where Mikey froze with Gabe close behind him, everyone except Pete of course.
> 
> "Who's Gabe?"
> 
>  "Mikey's ex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my Clueless!Gee and I are slowly getting back to writing again after a decent time hiatus for her health. Please bear with is a little longer and out fics should be back on schedule soon. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Frankie stop!..."

Gerard said with irritation in his voice as he pushed the other boy away from sucking on his neck, and removed Frank's hand from where it was trying to unzip his fly.

"I'm being serious!...I'm worried about Mikey, he's been so...not Mikey since the boss left."

Frank huffed and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

"You baby him too much Gee. He is able to take care of himself you know. He got his heart stomped on...again, he'll get over it, I did and then I met you." Gerard frowned and crossed his arms.

 "Frank..."

He sighed deeply, looking down.

 "It's different with Mikey...you know that."

"Alright Gee, alright, let's get the guys together and figure this out."

Frank helped Gerard up and led him to the kitchen. There Bob was kneading dough for fresh bread and Ray was tinkering with the blender.

"Please remind Mikey that he has to make sure the pit is out of the peaches before he starts blending them Bob."

Ray looked up.

 "Hey Gee hey Frankie."

"Hey Ray."

"How's Mikey? He hasn't broken anything in a few days other than the blender, but Bob said that was before Patrick left."

Gerard shrugged slightly.

"He's...sad."

Ray nodded.

"Bob says he isn't eating much."

"Yeah..."

Bob said, looking up from the dough.

"He didn't even want any of the cookies I made yesterday."

 Gerard sighed heavily and looked up.

"Something happened, before Patrick left...Mikey's kinda, lost right now."

"It must have been bad cause I never thought he would be insane enough to let Pete be in charge."

 "Hey!"

 At that moment Pete walked into the room. He went over to Bob and kissed his cheek lightly.

 "Hey baby, what's going on?"

"We're talking about Mikey...about how sad he is right now."

Frank started to talk to Bob about something, but Pete wasn't listening, he was remembering his conversation with Patrick before he left.

_"Patrick..."_

_Pete kept using his full name over and over so he understood how serious he was being._

_"...tell me what happened!"_

_Patrick sighed deeply, burying his face in his hands._

_"Mikey and I were...you know...getting acquainted..."_

_He looked up through his fingers timidly at his friend._

_"Then Gerard barged in."_

_"Okaaay, I mean...did he threaten you or like cock block you?"_

_"No I...I kinda hid in the bathroom before he got the chance. But that's not the worst bit."_

_"Oh man Trick, what?"_

_"I kinda eavesdropped on them. Mikey told Gerard about his first time and Gerard said how he was worried cause of our age difference and that I'm Mikey's boss and..."_

_Patrick sighed again._

_"When Gerard left, I told Mikey that I agree and that we couldn't do anything and he ran out and yeah...it was bad." He put his head back in his hands again._

_"Holy fuck Trick...can't you see that boy really likes you? I mean he may even love you and you pushed him away!"_

_"I know Pete, you don't need to tell me I fucked up...I already know..."_

_Patrick looked up._

_"I just...I need to go away for a while and think. It'll give Mikey some space too. Will you watch the house for me while I'm gone?"_

_"Yeah, but I have to tell you that I think it is a big mistake."_

"Pete? Pete? Yo sub boss!"

"Huh, what sub?"

Pete shook out of his memory and looked at Frank.

"Man, where were you just now?"

"I..."

*ding dong*

"Um...is anyone expecting someone?"

"I got it."

Mikey suddenly appeared looking...

"Mikey?...new look?"

Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow. He'd not seen his little brother dressed like this in a long time. He was dressed to kill in black leather pants, a deep purple fitted button up shirt, black biker style boots and fingerless black leather gloves. He looked hot...not that that was the word Gerard would use to describe him of course.

"Just trying something."

 Mikey walked to the door and opened it. Standing there...well more like his signature lean was a man that Mikey never thought he would see again.

"Hey Gabe."

"Hey there kitten..."

 Gabe smirked, his eyes trailing down Mikey's body, then back up to his face.

"…looking good."

"Thanks, come on in."

As they passed by the opening to the kitchen Mikey winced when he heard Frank screech.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S GABE!"

Everyone swung their head towards the living room where Mikey froze with Gabe close behind him, everyone except Pete of course.

"Who's Gabe?"

 "Mikey's ex."

Ray was barely able to talk.

"For good reason too."

 Frank placed a hand on Gerard to try and still him. He could feel the older man growling. Gerard shook Frank's hand off and left the kitchen for the living room.

 "Mikey...a word please?"

"Kind of in a hurry Gee, the movie starts soon."

Gerard grabbed Mikey's hand, pulling him back slightly.

"It wasn't a request Mikey..."

He glanced at Gabe coolly.

"Excuse us..."

 Then he pulled Mikey to one of the side rooms.

 "Mikey...explain please."

"Explain what Gee?"

"What you're doing with... _him_."

"I told you going to the movies...which we will be late for if you don't let me go."

"But it's... _him_! You said you'd never see him again after how he treated you."

"We were kids back then, I'm sure he's changed and everyone deserves second chances."

Gerard frowned. He didn’t think that two years made them kids, especially when Gabe was older than Mikey.

"Not everyone."

"Look we can talk later, right now I have to go."

Mikey pushed away from Gerard and went back into the living room.

"Sorry about that Gabe, we can still make it."

"No worries kitten..."

 Gabe said smoothly, stepping in to run one fingertip down Mikey's cheek as he backed Mikey toward the wall. "He's just being protective is all, but you don't need protecting from me...you know daddy would never hurt you, right kitten?"

Mikey internally shuddered. He hated when Gabe called himself that. It just wasn't his kink, but...

"Of course."

 Mikey grabbed Gabe's hand and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up for me."

He called out and then was gone.

"You can bet your ass we are waiting up for him!"

Frank was trying to calm Gerard down as he ranted and raved.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

 Pete yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry, I just...I need to know if I need to tell Patrick or not."

Gerard turned angrily toward the older man, his whole body trembling slightly from having to hold himself back. "Yeah, Patrick needs to be told!..."

 He took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself before he continued.

"That was Gabe, Mikey's ex. Mikey was just a kid when they were together before, but _Gabe_..."

He spat the name.

"...wanted more than Mikey was willing to give. He pushed and when he didn’t get what he want…he pushed a little harder…with his fist."

"Whoa! Is that who Mikey lost his to!"

 Pete blushed a little.

"Sorry, Trick told me about the conversation he overheard."

Gerard shook his head.

"No. Mikey admitted to me after Patrick left...he lied to me...he never lost it, and now I'm scared that he'll let Gabe take what he wants."

"Wait...Mikey was going to...oh shit, Trick was wrong, the kid does love him!" Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, he does. He thinks Patrick doesn't want him though. Does Patrick want him?...you know him best, tell me, does he?"

Pete sighed.

"Patrick is worried about the age difference and forcing Mikey into a life that he doesn't want. He had morals like that. ‘The last of the real gentlemen’. “

 "Yeah, well that real gentleman shit is gonna cost him Mikey and Mikey's virginity to an ass that doesn't deserve it."

"I need to call him right now."

Pete left the room and headed to Patrick's office. He hoped it wasn't too late and that two people's happiness was not going to be ruined forever.

*

*

*

"Gabe...come on, I had a good time and all, but I need to get to bed, I have to work in the morning."

 Mikey got out of the car and headed to the front door. Gabe followed, grabbing Mikey's wrist before he could reach for the door handle. He spun the boy around and pressed him back against the door, trapping him with his body. "Come now kitten, no need to say goodnight, why don't you invite me in?...daddy could take _real_ good care of you."

 He leaned in, pressing his lips to Mikey's as he slipped his hand between them to palm the younger boy's soft cock through his leather pants. Mikey struggled in his grasp as Gabe's tongue invaded his mouth. He brought this on himself and he knew it. Maybe he should just accept his punishment for lying about losing his virginity. No one was going to save him anyway. No one other than his brother cared and he was his brother. He had Frank anyway. Mikey had no one. Gabe could feel Mikey's cock hardening under his touch, he broke the kiss to smirk at the boy. "That's it kitten, getting hard for daddy now...good."

He moved in to suck on Mikey's neck as he palmed him quicker. Mikey whimpered. That was a sensitive spot for him and Gabe knew it. He kept wishing that someone would save him. Even if it was Pete, who he wasn't crazy about. In his dreams though it was Patrick, but that would never happen.

"Invite me in kitten..."

 Gabe whispered in his ear.

"Let daddy in and we can play."

"I...I can't..."

"Of course you can..."

 He slipped his hand further between the boy's legs, his fingers pressing in against Mikey's ass through the soft leather.

"Come on kitten, let daddy play with you...I'll make you feel so good."

Mikey wanted to feel good. He wanted to feel like he did when he was with...No he wouldn't think about him. He didn't want him and he made that clear. So why was Mikey fighting it?

 "Okay Gabe, okay."

"Uh uh kitten...what do you call me?"

Mikey took a breath.

"Please come in daddy."

Gabe smirked, squeezing Mikey's cock hard through his pants and looking directly into his eyes.

 "Good boy...oh, and if your brother gets in my face..."

He got in close to Mikey's ear and whispered harshly.

"... _you_ will be getting punished tonight...understood?"

He nodded in fear. He remembered those punishments. Those nights he had to hide from Gerard and his friends. What was he doing, what was he thinking right now.  Mikey inwardly groaned at his own stupidity and opened the door. The living area was deserted. The kitchen lights were off. No one was around. It only reaffirmed what he knew. What did he think, that Patrick would be there when he popped open the door and swoop out and rescue him. He wasn't a damsel, He was a stupid awkward boy that thought he looked good in girl's clothes. He was a freak. He was a nobody. He led Gabe up the stairs and stopped at the top.  Gabe kept a tight hold on Mikey's hand as they walked, squeezing just a little too firmly to assert his dominance. Mikey hoped to prolong the inevitable a bit longer.

"So are you still in school and working at the bar?"

Gabe snickered slightly.

"Not likely kitten. You think I could afford that car from some dumb part time job?"

"S-So what do you do then?"

Gabe smirked.

"Just a little...sales thing."

"I see."

 As Mikey passed Patrick's closed door on his way to his room he couldn't help, but flick his eyes to it. It had been closed for so long now...empty.

"I have some…product with me that you could try it if you like."

Gabe’s words pulled Mikey's attention away from the door.

"Try?"

 Mikey’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t realized it before, but now he knew. Gabe was talking about drugs. Now Mikey knew he had made a huge mistake.

"Gabe. Why? Why would you do something like that? I mean...Bill...he..."

Bill was Gabe's best friend in their last year of high school. He was athletic and smart and could have gone so far, but...

"Why do you think Mikey?...for the money. And Bill?...he was an idiot..."

Gabe rolled his eyes, pulling on Mikey's wrist.

"Come on kitten, let's go play. Daddy wants to taste you."

Mikey was frozen now. Who knows what drugs Gabe was into? Why did he think it was a good idea to even say hello when he saw him at the mall. Gabe saw the boy wasn't moving and started to get mad.

 " _Now_."

 He growled out, tugging Mikey toward him, his fingers digging into the boy's delicate skin. Mikey cried out as the pain hit him. He forgot about this side of Gabe too. Why did he let himself forget?  No wonder Patrick didn't want him. He was stupid and Patrick saw that right away.

"Which one's your room kitten?"

 Gabe said, tracing his fingers down Mikey's cheek, his nails scratching slightly.

"Th-This one."

Mikey pointed to the one across from Patrick's.

Gabe grinned.

"Ok then, let's play."

He pulled Mikey toward the door.

"W-Wait...I have to piss first. Just go in and I'll be right there."

Gabe chuckled, squeezing Mikey's wrist and feeling the bones grind together a little.

"I'll come with you."

"Better not, don't know if anyone else will be there and it is a community bathroom. Less questions that way...about us."

"I don't mind questions kitten...do you?"

 Gabe asked with a raised brow, his nails digging into Mikey's skin.

"Well, I don't think it's everybody's business what I do. I like to keep somethings private you know."

Gabe pushed Mikey roughly back against the wall behind him, crowding him in. He pressed his body to the younger boy and leaned in to hiss quietly in his ear.

"Well I happen to like an audience, so you'll do as your daddy tells you...right kitten?"

"R-Right."

 Mikey swallowed. He was in trouble now so he hoped his plan worked. There were bathrooms in each bedroom, but there were also two individual ones in each wing. The one that Mikey led Gabe to was near both Gerard and Bob's room. He just hoped and prayed that someone was there and up.

* * *

"Bobby am I a good friend?"

Pete was lying on Bob's chest lightly caressing his hip. He was feeling horrible about not dealing with the situation better. Maybe he didn't deserve to have a friend like Patrick. Bob lifted his head up a little bit and peered at his distressed boyfriend.

"Baby, you're a _great_ friend. Please don't be upset, everything will be OK, you'll see."

 He pressed his lips to Pete's forehead before letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"I know I just..."

Pete stopped in mid sentence.

"Did you hear that?"

Bob tilted his head, frowning.

 "Hear what babe?"

"I hear voices. Actually it sound like Mikey, but why would he be down here. His room is still..."

"Gabe, I'm not...not ready."

Bob sat up, pulling Pete up with him. The muffled voice was coming from the bathroom next door to Bob’s room. He never understood why he had one in his room as well, but he chalked it up to rich people.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I."

 Pete wished that Gerard was in the area, but he was being consoled by Frank in the greenhouse. After waiting for hours for his brother to come home, he finally broke down.  Bob moved onto his knees and pressed his ear to the wall.

 "Gabe, please don't."

Bob looked at Pete.

 "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Should we go out there? I mean, what could we do?"

 Pete was really nervous cause he didn't know this guy. Would he hurt Mikey further if they interfered? The situation was already bad, how much worse could it get?

"Well I could punch that fucker's teeth out and throw him down the stairs..."  Bob suggested. "Unless you've got a better idea?"

"I..."

 Pete sighed.

 "No, I just wish Patrick was here."

"You called him though...he's coming back, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows when. I mean...I didn't tell him it was a super emergency. I just told him..."

 Pete felt bad now. He should have made it sound like Patrick needed to come home like now.

"P-P-Please s-stop..."

"That's it! I'm killing him!"

Bob growled, climbing off the bed and heading toward the door.

* * *

Well this backfired. Instead of letting him just go into the bathroom, Gabe had pushed Mikey in and now he was truly trapped. Gabe had Mikey crushed against the wall and was touching him everywhere and Mikey was rapidly losing his ability to stand or push him away.

 "Gabe, I really need..."

"What do you need kitten?..."

Gabe growled against the side of Mikey's neck as his hand pushed between the boy's legs to touch Mikey's cock through the thin leather of his pants.

 "What can daddy do for you?"

"Just...let me...breathe a moment."

 Mikey was praying that Gabe would just back off. It was clear that he was not getting rescued. He was stupid to think that it would happen. Gabe chuckled, sucking on Mikey's neck as he ground himself against Mikey's hip.

"P-P-Please Gabe, just let me..."

Mikey tried again to push him away again, but he was getting weaker by the moment. Like Gabe was pulling the life from him. Gabe unzipped Mikey's pants and shoved his hand inside. Mikey just shut his eyes willing it to be over. He had no fight left in him.

"Sorry Trick."

 He whimpered softly. Gabe growled as he bit hard on Mikey's neck and started to jerk the boy quickly. He wanted Mikey to cum before he fucked him cause he'd be quiet and pliant then...or he could just gag him of course. Now Mikey cried out cause everything was starting to hurt and Gabe didn't even notice that Mikey wasn't turned on enough to create anything slick for his cock and the friction was horrible.

"Get your fucking hands off him!..."


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete looked at Patrick.
> 
> "You said Mikey wasn't a virgin. Right?"
> 
> "Right."
> 
> Patrick confirmed with a nod. Gerard shifted uncomfortably on his chair.
> 
> "Well actually..."
> 
> He bit his lip, looking down and fiddling with his fingers in his lap.
> 
> "Actually what?"
> 
> "Actually, he lied..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, we could have put this in either the chapter before or the one after, but I decided that it would be better on it's own. I guess you could say it's filler or aftermath as the title says. Either Way, it is honestly kind of short, like only 2000 words I think, but it also says a lot. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Get your fucking hands off him!..."

Patrick growled from the doorway, looking murderous.

"NOW!!"

Gabe jumped, pulling on Mikey's cock unintentionally as he turned wide eyes toward the door. Mikey screamed and fell to the floor practically passed out.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Gabe wiped his hand on his jeans and turned to the asshole that interrupted his fun. He saw this short little shit and he grinned, he could take him. Patrick stepped into the room and got straight into Gabe's face.

 "I'm the owner of this house you slimy piece of shit, and unless you want me to relocate your balls into your throat, you better back the fuck down and fuck the hell off!"

"Yeah, well you don't look like too much to handle so I think I'll take my chances."

 Gabe pushed the guy back hard. Patrick chuckled and smirked.

 "I gave you a chance to walk away, but I'm kinda glad you didn't."

He stepped back in and brought his right fist up hard under Gabe's chin. Gabe wasn't expecting that at all. He went back into the wall, but it was not enough to put him down. He rubbed his chin and then cracked his knuckles. Then he charged. Patrick knows that he doesn't look much like a fighter, but that assumption was what often won things for him. People always underestimated him. He shifted his weight slightly, gripping the slime ball when he was close enough and tugging him left, flipping him over his hip and slamming him face first into the bathtub.

 "He's killing him Bobby!"

Pete was happy that he stopped Bob from rescuing Mikey when Patrick showed up, but now he was worried that Patrick was getting hurt and from the sound of it, he may be right. Bob frowned, stroking his fingers through Pete's hair soothingly.

“Do you think I should go check?"

"Please, I don't want to see my best friend hurt anymore."

Pete sobbed a bit. Bob pressed a kiss to the top of Pete's head then slipped off of the bed.

 "Stay here."

"Okay."

 Pete watched Bob leave the room and then heard other voices in the hallway.

"Bob, what's going on?"

Ray appeared out of his room and Frank and Gerard were running up the stairs. Gerard looked a mess and not the good kind. He had clearly been crying and Frank doing the consoling. Bob looked around at them, taking a breath before he began.

 "Patrick's back, and he just met Gabe."

"Oh shit!"

"Wait where's Mikey?"

Ray looked at Gerard. Gerard's eyes went wide as he looked passed Bob at the closed bathroom door that he could now hear sounds coming from.

 "He's in...there?"

"Yeah, and I'm just about to go in there too."

"Fuck that Gabe guy is pretty big too. I'm not sure if either of them could take him."

 Frank looked worried.

"Break it if you have to Bob, I can get a new one."

Ray looked at Bob giving the go ahead. Bob nodded and started toward the bathroom door, just as he reached for the handle, everything went quiet inside.

"Shit."

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

 "Nothing."

"Exactly."

"Bob, take it down."

Bob grabbed the handle, deciding to check to see if it was locked before he started breaking stuff. He turned the handle and was pleased, if a little surprised to have the door open for him. Glancing back at the others briefly, he pushed the door open and blinked at what he saw inside. In the bath looking rather beat, was an unconscious Gabe, while Patrick, with barely a scratch on him, was sat on the floor with his back against the wall and Mikey curled up in his lap.

"Err...hello?"

 Bob said unsurely. Patrick looked up at Bob, and all the others crowded behind him and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Uh...nothing, what's up with...you?"

Frank was thoroughly confused. He looked at Gerard, but Gerard was already moving to Mikey.

"Mikey? Are you ok? What happened?"

Gerard rapid fired his questions as he moved into the bathroom and dropped to his knees, taking one of Mikey's hands between his and peering worriedly into his younger brother's eyes. Mikey was shaking and clinging to Patrick.

"I-I-I'm okay Gee."

Gerard narrowed his eyes and looked over at the man in the tub before returning his eyes to his brother.

"What did he do Mikey?...and don't tell me nothing, cause I'm not buying it."

"He...I-I-I..."

Mikey choked and buried his face in Patrick's chest sobbing. Frank moved up and touched Gerard's shoulder lightly. "Gee...he's a little traumatized I think, why don't you ask the boss instead."

Gerard looked back at Frank, then sighed and looked at Patrick.

 "Boss?"

Patrick was holding Mikey tight, but not tight enough that the boy felt trapped and like he couldn't escape if he wanted to. He was gently carding the fingers of one hand through Mikey's fine hair and humming to him soothingly. He looked up at Gerard and saw concern, love and hurt in the boy's eyes. He sighed.

 "I came back and was going to talk to Mikey when I heard voices in here...and I didn't like what I heard. I came in and put a stop to it, then knocked that piece of shit out."

 He nodded toward Gabe's slightly snoring figure in the tub.

"Put a stop to...what?"

Gerard asked hesitantly, though he wasn't really sure he wanted to know. Patrick sighed again.

"Best we talk later Gee..."

He murmured, feeling Mikey shudder against him.

"…but let's just say it could've been a lot worse."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Everyone turned and saw Pete in the doorway.

"How about we move somewhere a little more comfortable to talk."

 "Good idea..."

 He moved one arm under Mikey's legs and held him close as he pushed up onto his feet.

"Ray, would you deal with the garbage please?"

He nodded toward Gabe before heading out of the room and toward Mikey's bedroom.

"Yeah, I think Bob and I can handle it."

 Pete moved out of Patrick's way. He watched as Patrick carried Mikey down the hall to where his room was, but instead turned into...

"Uh, Trick?"

 Patrick said nothing. He opened the door to his own room and walked in. Patrick walked over to the small sofa near the window and sat down with Mikey in his lap. He bade everyone come in and sit on the bed or the other chair. Then Pete figured it out. He was planning on using his bathroom to clean Mikey up.

"Smart move Trick."

 Pete smiled and then went to help Bob and Ray leaving Gerard alone to talk with the two. Gerard moved the chair closer to the sofa and sat down quietly, his concerned eyes never leaving his brother's pale face. He reached over and tentatively lay his hand on Mikey's arm to reassure him that he was there.

 "I'm sorry Mikey, I should've been stronger and stopped this before it started."

Gerard murmured, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"It’s okay Gee. I pushed you away first."

"Maybe, but I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Gee..."

Mikey looked up at Gerard. Gerard sobbed slightly, looking down.

"I should've kicked that scum out the second I saw him."

"I wouldn’t have let you. I was being stubborn."

Gerard looked up, moving his hand to take Mikey's.

 "We have that in common..."

He sighed heavily.

 "Did he hurt you?"

Mikey looked down. He wouldn't look at Gerard or Patrick.

"No."

Patrick cleared his throat, getting the brothers' attention.

 "Mikey. Please, we can't help you if you won't talk to us."

Mikey started to shake. How could he talk to Patrick when he made so many stupid mistakes and he lied to Patrick too.

"Hey shh shh, it's ok Mikey..."

Patrick hushed the boy.

"Relax, you're ok, just take your time baby."

Mikey started to cry. He didn't deserve that name, He didn't deserve anything nice and sweet like that. Gerard squeezed Mikey's hand.

"Don't cry Mikes, you're safe now. He can't hurt you."

Mikey couldn't explain that it wasn't the reason he was crying. How could he tell his brother what a fool he had been. Patrick stroked his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"Gerard, I think Mikey could do with something sweet. There's some chocolate cake in the fridge, would you go fetch some please?...and a glass of milk?..." He looked at the boy in his lap. "Would you like that Mikey?"

Mikey was asleep in Patrick’s arms. Patrick picked up Mikey and put him on his bed. He motioned for Gerard to head out of the room. He closed the door quietly after tucking Mikey in.

"Trick...can you come here a moment."

Pete was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Come to the kitchen, everyone is there."

Pete led Patrick and Gerard down and to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the island. Last time Patrick was here, it was jokes and laughter and Mikey...smiling. Patrick sighed heavily.

"So...what did you do with..."

 He trailed off, not wanting to say that piece of shit's name.

"Oh...well let's just say he will be a bit tied up for a while."

 "Yeah and going on a bit of a journey too."

 "AKA they bound and gagged him and tossed him in a random truck going who knows where."

Frank laughed and felt Gerard hit him.

 "What? I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, hilarious. What happens when he's found?"

Gerard said seriously with one eyebrow raised.

"Well considering he has no identification on him cause he happened to lose his wallet, it will be a bit hard to explain that and there is no way that Gabe is gonna admit that he got bested."

"Yeah, he is too arrogant for that shit."

"Wow Frankie, using that college education for something."

"Fuck off Toro, I know I'm smart, no one else needs to know."

Gerard giggled slightly and leaned in to press a kiss to Frank's cheek.

"I know you're smart."

He whispered in his ear.

"Then that's all that matters to me."

 "Sorry to be the grown up here..."

 Pete cleared this throat.

"...but we still don't exactly know what happened."

 He looked at the three boys and his boyfriend.

"Who was that piece of shit and how does he know Mikey?"

Pete looked at Gerard being the older brother, but was surprised to hear Ray speak up first.

"Gabe was Mikey's first real boyfriend when we moved into the campus house together. At first he seemed alright, but he was older than Gerard so we were a little worried. Still Mikey seemed to like him, but then...well, Gee you explain."

Gerard frowned and took a breath, plopping himself down on the nearest chair before beginning, quietly.

 "Gabe wanted to do stuff, things Mikey wasn't ready to do. Gabe pushed, but luckily Mikey didn't give in. Eventually Mikey ended it and we thought we'd seen the last of that asshole...until now."

"Wait..."

Pete looked at Patrick.

"You said Mikey wasn't a virgin. Right?"

"Right."

Patrick confirmed with a nod. Gerard shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Well actually..."

He bit his lip, looking down and fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"Actually what?"

 Patrick asked with a note of concern. Gerard looked up.

"Actually, he lied..."

He looked around at his friends, then back at Patrick.

"He told me after you left that he'd lied to me. That whole thing he said about the guy in the club bathroom was just something he heard from some kid in his math class..."

He sighed.

"He never did it...he was waiting for the one... _you_ Patrick, he was waiting for you."

Patrick was at a loss for words. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Wow. I need a drink."

 Pete left the room and returned with a bottle from the bar. He watched Bob grab enough shot glasses and he filled them up. He picked his up and downed it and then filled it up again.

"When did this turn into a romantic movie?"

Bob chuckled, wrapping his arm around Pete's waist and pulling the smaller man toward him.

"Oh you know you love the mushy stuff. Don't try to deny it Wentz."

“ I think I'm gonna go sit in the library and try to process all of this.”

Patrick got up after finishing his other shot and then only with a slight stumble headed out of the kitchen and towards the wing with the library in it. He went in and closed the door. He stumbled into a chair and sighed.

“So where do we go from here?”


	8. Heel Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beautiful..."  
> He murmured.  
> "Can I...can I kiss you?...please?"  
> "I can't think of anything else more that I want right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is equal parts awww and lol, yeah, i fucking said it and I hate using that term. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_Time stamp- one month later  
  
  
_ Gerard sighed as he sipped his coffee sat opposite Patrick in the lounge. Frank, Ray, Bob and Pete had all gone out and Mikey was squirrelled away in his bedroom as usual...and Gerard needed to unload.  
  
"I'm worried about him Patrick. He's not talking to me and have you seen what he's wearing?...no skirts, no stockings...just those baggy pants and shirts. It's not him..."  
  
He sighed again, looking down.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
Patrick put down his empty cup and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"So am I. He's doing his job, but he's like a robot or something. He's hiding."  
  
"I've tried to talk to him about what happened, but he shuts down. Could you try?"  
  
Patrick frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure he'd talk to me, not after how bad I fucked up."  
  
"I think he would. He really does like you Patrick. You might be the only one he _will_ talk to."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Patrick sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair.  
  
"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
He turned and left the room, heading up the stairs to knock on Mikey's door.  
  
**knock knock**  
  
"Mikey?...can I come in please?" 

"Hey Boss, can I talk to you for a second?"

Patrick turned and came face to face with Frank, who didn't look too happy today.

"Sure. You ok Frank?"

"No, I miss my boyfriend , but that isn't the problem."

Frank led Patrick to another room.

"Look, you aren't going to get anything out of the little Way if you keep going the way you are."

Patrick tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?...what way am I going?"

"You keep trying to get him to talk about that night and getting nothing right?"

"Right...and you think that's wrong?"

"Well is it working?"

Patrick sighed.

"Well...no. You got a better idea?"

"Yes actually, how about talking about anything but that."

"Like what...the weather?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. I bet if you go in and ask him a simple question that has nothing to do with the subject he is avoiding he will talk to you."

"So, you're saying I should go in there and be like, 'hey Mikey, what's you're opinion on raspberries?'...like that?"

Frank just gave a smile and nudged him out of the room. Then he headed down the stairs to try and get through to his boyfriend. Patrick sighed.  
  
"Raspberries it is then."  
  
He muttered, then walked back to Mikey's door.  
  
**knock knock**  
  
"Mikey?...can I come in please?"

There was a non committal sound. Patrick took a breath, then quietly opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"Hey Mikey, can I come in?...I need to pick your brain about something."

Mikey was curled up by the window watching the leaves fall. He normally loved this time of year, but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Patrick stepped in and quietly closed the door. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So...Bob told me that it's Frank's 21st birthday on Halloween, and I was thinking of buying him the puppy he keeps bleating on about all the time...what do you think?"

Mikey turned to Patrick blinking a little.

"Um...yeah, that sounds like a good gift?"

Patrick smiled, that was the most Mikey had spoken in the last month.

"Cool. You think Frank's mature enough to look after a puppy?"

"I think Frank is a puppy, but I think with Gerard's help it could be alright."

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, I think Gerard's the level headed one of that pair...most of the time."

"Yeah."

After that Mikey turned back to the window indicating the conversation was over. Patrick sighed...it was a start. He stood up and headed to the door. When he reached it, he paused and looked back.

"Oh, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

Patrick smirked slightly.

"Mikey, what's your opinion on raspberries?"

"Raspberries? Um...I like black ones better than red."

Patrick smiled and nodded once.

"Noted. Later."

He opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind himself before turning round and gasping...Frank was right there.

"Um...hey Frank. You good?"

"So how did it go?"

"Good...I think. At least he talked a bit."

"See, all you had to do was change the subject. So what did you talk about? Wait...did you really ask him about raspberries?"

Patrick chuckled.

"Actually, I did. That wasn't all, but yeah."

Frank shook his head and chuckled.

"So what else?"

"Oh I just asked him about getting a puppy."

"Getting a...WERE GONNA GET A PUPPY!?"

Frank jumped up and down and kissed Patrick's cheek. Then he ran down the stairs.

"HEY GEE! WE'RE GETTING A PUPPY!"

From the closed door behind Patrick came a little giggle. Patrick grinned wide...that was the best sound he'd heard in weeks. Smiling wide he headed down the stairs to see Gerard and Frank disappearing out the side doors toward the greenhouse hand in hand...it looked like maybe things were getting back on track for them. Whistling cheerfully, he headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

_***Time Stamp: November***_

It was slow, but Mikey had started to come out of his room more. By the time Frank's birthday had come around, he was feeling good enough to join the fun. It still hurt seeing all the couples. Even Christa joined for the occasion. Mikey was sitting with Bob in the kitchen watching him decide what to make for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Bobby, do you see yourself marrying Pete?"

Bob looked up from the teetering pile of cook books he'd been looking through for the perfect recipes.

"Marrying him?...I hadn't really thought about it that much I mean...I mean we've not been together all that long and it's a huge step to take but..."

He sighed dreamily.

"Yeah...I see it happening one day. Why'd you ask?"

"You slept with him right?"

Bob nearly choked on his own tongue.

"What the....uh yeah?"

"Hmmm, that recipe looks good."

Mikey pointed to a twice baked butternut squash in book Bob was looking at. Bob blinked, he was at risk of whiplash from the subject change. He looked at the book.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think I should make it?" 

"I think you should get engaged to Pete. Be real cliche and do it on Christmas or New Years. Like not get married yet, just engaged." 

"Umm...ok?"

Bob decided to wait for the conversation roundabout to come back around before he jumped on.

"I bet Frankie would go with you. I think he is planning to ask Gee soon."

Bob raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Mikey was about to say something else, but Patrick and Pete walked in the room.

"Bobby! What amazing culinary delight are you planning for dinner tonight?"

He draped himself over Bob's shoulders, which looked dumb cause Bob was a foot taller than him. Bob chuckled, reaching one hand back to poke Pete in the side.

"Your favourite, shorty...spaghetti and meatballs."

Pete giggled.

"You do love me."

"Eh...you've grown on me."

Bob teased. Patrick chuckled.

"What, like mold?"

"Hey!"

Pete squawked and hit Patrick.

"So where is everyone else?"

"Ray is out getting parts for the fireplace and Frank and Gee are in the yard playing with Satan."

Pete shook his head.

"Why did they name the puppy Satan?"

Pete turned to Patrick.

"Why did you let them name it Satan?"

Before Patrick could answer Mikey did.

"Cause Frankie said he always wanted to control the forces of evil."

"SATAN, YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT TROWEL!"

Satan, the little black Lab that Patrick bought, came running into the kitchen from the terrace with one of the mini garden tools in his mouth. Frank burst in after him.

"Have you guys seen Satan?"

"Control huh?"

Pete smirked. Gerard stepped in looking like he'd had a fight with Swamp Thing. There was mud and grass on his clothes and a couple of leaves in his hair.

"Well we named him right..."

He panted.

"That thing's evil."

"What the fuck did he do? He's a puppy, he can't get into too much trouble...right?"

Gerard frowned, planting his hands on his hips.

"He jumped in the muddy ditch behind the greenhouse, tripped me up, then jumped on me...he's a monster."

"He is not Gee, he's just a puppy so he is still learning...isn't that right Satan."

Satan was all cuddles in Frank's arms. He leaned up and licked Frank's nose making Frank giggle. Frank brought the puppy over to his muddy boyfriend.

"Now say you're sorry to mommy Gee."

Frank held the puppy out and he whined a little and gave Gerard big eyes that only a puppy can do. Gerard frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Call me 'mommy' again, and I'll cut you off for a week..."

He growled slightly at Frank.

"I'm going to shower."

Then he stomped off, leaving muddy footprints across the floor.

"Gee, my floor."

Mikey sighed. He left the kitchen to get the mop and bucket. Patrick shook his head.

"Frank, train that dog or it can live in the tool shed...where I think Gerard might make _you_ sleep if you're not careful."

"Noooooo!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious Frank. Train him...yeah?"

Frank sniffs and hugs Satan to his chest.

"Okay boss."

"Hey Trick, what about a dog trainer? They could come to the Estate."

Patrick looked over at Pete and grinned.

"Good idea...you know any?"

"I'm sure I can Goggle some."

Pete turned Bob's face to him.

"I will see you later my sweet Lady, your Tramp is off to save the world once again."

He kissed Bob and then left singing.

"Oh this is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely Bella Notte."

Patrick looked at Bob with wide eyes.

"You're a lady?...dude!...I never knew..."

Bob scowled and Patrick laughed, putting his hands up in surrender and turning to leave.

"Holler when dinner's ready, I'll be in the library."

Bob sighed and got on with preparing the food.

*

*

*

Gerard stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. When he was mostly dry, he headed into his and Frank's bedroom, pointedly ignoring Frank who was sat on the bed with the now clean puppy in his lap. He went to the dresser to fetch underwear.

"Geeee, come cuddle with us."

Both Frank and Satan started to whine at the same time. Gerard rolled his eyes, back still toward the bed as he bent down and pulled on his boxers. Frank crawled to the end of the bed and pawed at the towel still around Gerard's body. Gerard huffed, straightening up to pull his boxers up over his ass, letting the towel fall away. He turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"What's in it for me?"

Frank raised an eyebrow and then smirked pulled Gerard closer.

"What do you want baby. "

Gerard bit his lower lip, pretending to think it over.

"Umm...how about..."

He hummed for a second, then smirked.

"How about your big cock buried in my tight ass...that might work."

"Now you are the one that is going to be whimpering."

*

*

*

Mikey walked down the hall and saw Satan outside the bedroom door.

"Guess they are a little busy huh?"

He scooped the puppy up and headed to his own room.

"I think we have everything. Pete looked at the table. It was set for all the couples...well all the couples and then Patrick and Mikey. Pete sighed. Things were a little better, but still not the same. Mikey's clothing was a little looser now, but still not back to how the boy used to dress. He wondered if it ever would be the same. He wandered back into the kitchen.

"All set Bobby, anything else I can do for you?"

Bob looked up with a smear of something white across his cheek. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, you can come give me a kiss."

Pete giggled and moved up to him. He pulled him in and licked his face.

"Oohh, sweet like you."

Bob chuckled, wrapping an arm around Pete, but trying not to get whatever was on his fingers, onto the other man's clothes.

"Could you give everyone a holler please?...I'm ready to serve up."

"Sure thing big daddy."

Pete left the kitchen with a swing of his hips. He stood in the middle of the living room.

"OI YOU LOT, STOP FUCKING AND COME EAT!"

He went back into the kitchen.

"How was that, did I do good?"

Bob rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips.

"Yeah babe, you did great..."

He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend softly then grinned wide at him.

"...like only you could do. You wanna help me carry the last of the dishes through?"

"Sure."

Pete was handed a heavy tureen. The smell of pumpkin wafted from it.

"Fuck, I love fall so much."

Pete carefully carried it to the dining room where he saw Gerard and Frank standing.

Gerard's hair was a mess and there was a very obvious hickey on the right side of his neck, just below his ear. His eyes were glued to the floor and his cheeks were bright red.

"Well I was right about one of you."

Pete laughed as Ray and Christa entered. Satan came bounding in, but went to his little pillow in the corner with an ornate red and black bowl adorned with is name.

Bob walked in with a large covered dish in his hands. He placed it on the table and looked around.

"Where's Patrick and Mikey?"

Patrick knocked on Mikey's door.

"Mikey?...food's ready. You coming down?"

The door opened and Mikey stepped out. He was casually dressed for the occasion like everyone else.

"Yeah, I was just fixing my hair.

Patrick liked Mikey's outfit, but he missed the way he used to dress.

"Mikey, you don't have to, but would you do me a favor please?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you wear that outfit you wore the day you introduced me to the others?...you remember the one?"

Mikey looked at him.

"With the rain coat too?"

Patrick chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think it's gonna rain in the dining room, so I think you can leave that off."

"Why?"

"Cause you look lovely in it, and cause it reminds me of the day I..."

He swallowed, rubbing a hand around the back of his neck.

"...the day I fell in love with you."

"You don't love me. You said you couldn't. "

"Mikey I was a fool. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong..."

Patrick sighed, reaching out and carefully taking both of Mikey's hands in his.

"I love you Mikey, I'm so sorry that I ever made you think that I don't."

"I...I need to think about this."

Mikey pulled away from Patrick and went into his room shutting the door.

"Fuck."

Patrick muttered under his breath, turning and heading to his room...he'd kind of lost his appetite now. He walked in and closed the door before going to his bed and flopping face first onto the comforter and burying his face in the pillows. He was pretty sure he'd screwed that up completely.

*

*

*

"Where are they?"

Bob has everyone start the first course even though Patrick nor Mikey came down. 

Gerard shrugged, pushing food around his plate restlessly.

"Should I go look for them?"

He asked quietly, turning worried eyes toward Frank. 

"No. Something is happening. I'm not sure what, but I can feel it." 

Gerard tilted his head curiously.

"Something good? " 

"Could be. Come on, let's not let the food get cold."

Frank saw Gerard smile and tuck back into his meal.  
  
*

*

*  
  
**knock knock**  

Patrick sighed into his pillow and lifted his head a little.

"Come in."

Mikey opened the door and shuffled in wrapped in his fluffy robe and slippers. He sat down across from Patrick.

"Tell me the truth, do you think I am too young for you." 

Patrick rolled over and pushed to sit up, shaking his head.

"No Mikey, I don't."

"Do you think it is wrong that I want to give you my virginity?"

Patrick swallowed. He wanted to take Mikey in his arms right now, but he hadn't earned the right yet.

"It's not wrong...if that's what you really want. I would be unimaginably honored, but only if it's your choice...I'd never push."

"Are you doing this cause you feel sorry for me?"

Patrick frowned.

"No. Why would I feel sorry for you?"

"Because I can't take care of myself like someone my age should be able to. Cause I am accident prone and get hurt all the time. Cause I still want to be a boy, but dress like a girl sometimes. Cause..."

Mikey's eyes started to well up with tears as his voice cracked and choked. Patrick reached out and wrapped his arms around Mikey's thin body, pulling him carefully into his lap and holding him close.

"Shh shh. You are strong and beautiful and the most amazing person I've ever met. So what if you're clumsy?...I actually love it. And you in girl's clothes?...fuck!...you look so good..."

He lifted Mikey's chin with one hand and looked into his eyes.

"I do not feel sorry for you!...I love you!" 

Mikey looped his shaking arms around Patrick's shoulders. He cried becasue he knew he was in love with Patrick too. After a moment he pushed back on the older man gently.

"I couldn't find the exact outfit, but will this do?"

Mikey opened up his robe and revealed a pink and black checkered skirt and a simple black blouse with pink lace on the edges and collar. Patrick's breath caught.

"Beautiful..."

He murmured.

"Can I...can I kiss you?...please?"

"I can't think of anything else more that I want right now."

Patrick smiled and gently cupped Mikey's cheek.

"I love you Mikey Way."

Then he softly pressed his lips against Mikey's. Mikey kept the kiss soft and light, just enjoying the feeling of someone that wanted him, but not for his body. Patrick moved his lips gently and slowly, he didn't want to rush Mikey or scare him...he was aware that the last kiss he'd had was from that asshole Gabe. Eventually Mikey broke the kiss with a smile playing on his lips.

"Shall we go join the others for dinner?"

Patrick nodded with a soft smile.

"Whatever you want my love."

Mikey stood up and shed the robe.

"I just need my shoes."

Patrick stood up from the bed, taking Mikey's hand.

"Come on beautiful. Let's get your shoes then show them guys how incredible you are...yeah?"

"Nah, let's show them how incredible we are."

Mikey led Patrick out of his bedroom and down to his own.


	9. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're gonna have to tell me what each one is Master baker."
> 
> Bob cleared his throat, then grinned at his boyfriend. "Ok then. These are Brown Butter Oatmeal Cookies filled with caramel and peanut butter, and these are Bacon Chocolate Chip Cookies...you'll like those. Then these ones are Caramel Pecan Snickerdoodle Cookies and these are Cinnamon Roll Sugar Cookies...try them and tell me what you think."
> 
> Pete went right for the bacon chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. They were still warm and gooey and he moaned obscenely.
> 
>  "Marry me Bobby."
> 
> Bob smirked. "Ask me again when my cookies aren't getting you hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So first I want to apologize for delays in updates. For anyone hanging on my Twitter, info in the end notes, I have joined the fight for NaNoWriMo this year and this year I am determined to make it! i have a plan, a plot, a beta, that kicks my ass one mistakes, and the drive! ^0^
> 
> I am already over 7000 words in and I am doing great! This does mean that I may slow down updates here, but I have not forgotten you guys! I have several new fics i want to start or have started and I am still finishing my other ones. ^-^
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and understanding! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Timestamp: December***_

 

Patrick sighed happily as he tore off a piece of tape to finish wrapping the present in front of him. He'd been at this for two hours now, locked away in his bedroom where his nosey friends couldn't sneak a peek at what he'd got them, and he was nearly done...just one more gift to wrap, the most important one. He stood from his bed and walked over to his desk, opening the only locked drawer in his room and fishing out the little square box. He'd been worried when he bought it, but now he couldn't be surer that it was right. He opened the lid and smiled at what was inside. It wasn't an engagement ring of course, he had only been with Mikey for a month and that was _way_  too early for such a thing, but it was a promise ring, a promise to love Mikey and protect him, no matter what. Patrick closed the lid and went back to his bed. He sat on the edge and picked up a length of thin red ribbon. Carefully he tied the ribbon around the box and used a pencil to curl the ends. When he was satisfied with the result, he carefully set the little box down and smiled.

 "This is gonna be the best Christmas."

He murmured before standing back up and setting to work, carefully placing each of the gifts...except for the ring...into large cloth Christmas sacks, each one with its recipient's name embroidered in gold. Yes, this was going to be the best Christmas ever...cause he was spending it with the best friends he'd ever had and the boy he loved, and now couldn't imagine not having in his life for even a day.

Frank was pacing back and forth. No,  he was wearing a hole in the floor. He had never been this nervous in his life. He kept looking at the tree and then big box under it.

 "Maybe it's too soon. Maybe he'll say no."

Frank sighed and walked away to find something else to do other than worry.

"So what did you get Frankie for Christmas Gee?"

 Mikey was sitting on Gerard's bed swinging his legs back and forth. He had on a little red velvet dress with white fur trim and a bow as well as white stockings with bows and fur on them. Brand new open toed red sparkle shoes covered his feet, although Gerard was worried about him stubbing his toes a lot. Open toed shoes and Mikey didn't go together very well. Gerard sighed, looking down.

"A ring..." He mumbled, then looked up. "But I'm rethinking. What if he laughs at me?"

Mikey touched his brother's arm lightly. "Gee...Frankie would never laugh at you."

Gerard sighed again. "It's not even that good a ring; I'm not exactly rolling in cash. Maybe I should get something else...I could dress up for him or something. Could I borrow some of your clothes? That little red skirt with the flowers on it might suit me."

"Gee, stop. Stop trying to be something you are not. he knows what kind of money you, he works for the same guy remember?" Mikey giggles. "Besides, I know you have money, you have just been putting it aside to take Frankie on a vacation and you don't want Trick to pay for it."

Gerard's eyes lit up. "Wait...that's it! I can take him away for New Year’s...somewhere hot maybe..." Then his smile dropped. "But I can't book it til after Christmas...I still only have the crappy ring for him. It's not good enough..." He put his head in his hands and mumbled. " _I'm_ not good enough."

"Oh Gee, I think sometimes you forget a thing called internet." Mikey got off the bed, wobbling a bit in the kitten heels, and took Gerard's hand. He led him over to the desk where Patrick had given them each a lap top to do school work. "Sit."

Gerard frowned, but sat down. He wasn't a huge fan of the internet...at least not social media, not since that dick hacked his account and started sending rude pictures to his college professor last year.

"I'm not sure about this Mikes. Is this safe?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yes Gee, now look up where you want to go. Then we go to a travel site and book plane, hotel, and car rental all at once."

Gerard looked up with wide eyes. "It's that simple?"

"Yup now go do it while I find Bobby and ask him what he is making for dinner." Mikey walked to the door and then turned back. "I'll just follow the trail of Pete's drool." Then he was gone.

Gerard giggled, then got to work...he hoped Frankie would like where he picked.

*

*

*

Pete was leaning over his lap top going over numbers and other shit that he hated when he felt a pair of hands over his eyes.

"Take a break and come try the cookies I just made?"

"You have a funny way of telling me to stop looking at my lap top Bobby."

Pete chuckled and closed the device. He got up and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. On the island were several plates of cookies that he didn't recognize.

"You're gonna have to tell me what each one is Master baker."

Bob cleared his throat, then grinned at his boyfriend. "Ok then. These are Brown Butter Oatmeal Cookies filled with caramel and peanut butter, and these are Bacon Chocolate Chip Cookies...you'll like those. Then these ones are Caramel Pecan Snickerdoodle Cookies and these are Cinnamon Roll Sugar Cookies...try them and tell me what you think."

Pete went right for the bacon chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. They were still warm and gooey and he moaned obscenely.

 "Marry me Bobby."

Bob smirked. "Ask me again when my cookies aren't getting you hard."

Pete blushed as he realized what he said, but then he decided fuck it.

"I mean it Bobby. I mean spoiler alert, I will going to ask you on Christmas cause you are that special to me, but now I realize that I don't need a special day to tell you how much I want to spend my life with you.”

 Pete put the cookie down and pulled the ring out that he has been carrying around for weeks. He got down on one knee in front of Bob.

 "Robert Bryar, will you do me the honor of taking my last name?"

Bob nearly choked on his tongue, his eyes going wide with shock...he'd been joking but, now that he thought about it...

 "Yes?..." He blinked quickly and swallowed hard...he didn't mean to sound so unsure. "I mean yes!...yes Pete, of fucking course I will!"

He grinned as he grabbed Pete up from the floor and twirled him around before pressing his back to the nearest wall and their lips together hungrily. After a moment or two he pulled back for air, looking into Pete's eyes.

"You're serious?...you really want _me_ ?"

"I do...I mean yes, I..."

 Pete laughed happier than he had been in a long time. He pushed Bob away slightly and grabbed his hand slipping the ring on his fourth finger.

 "HOLY SHIT!"

Pete looked over at the kitchen entrance and saw Frank standing there in shock.

"You...you...I....uh...GERARD!"

Bob face palmed as he went red and heard the footsteps running down the hallway.

"What? What's happened?..." Gerard babbled quickly as he ran in, grabbing Frank and turning him toward him. "Are you ok?"

“No! No I am not okay! Pete asked Bob to marry him!"

Gerard blinked for a moment then turned to look at the other pair. "Wait...really?"

"Um...yeah, I kind of lost my head over Bob's cookies." Pete held up the bacon one.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You proposed cause of baked goods?!"

"I mean. I was going to do that at Christmas anyway." Pete was blushing and looking at Bob for help.

Bob just shrugged and grinned, lifting his hand up to show off his ring. Gerard smiled, he was happy for them, but couldn't help but notice how much better Bob's ring was than the one he'd gotten for Frank.

"Congratulations..." He said softly, biting his lip a little. "I better get back to it...laters."

 He turned and walked out of the kitchen and off down the hall.

"Is he ok?" Bob asked with a slight frown.

"I'm not sure." Frank forgot about the happy couple in front of him and went to go find his boyfriend.

*

*

*

Gerard was in the bathroom, hands on the edge of the basin and slightly red rimmed eyes staring himself down in the mirror.

 "Just forget about the ring..." He mumbled to himself. "Frank won't even want it anyway. The vacation can be his present."

"Hey Ray have you seen Gee?" Frank voice echoed from the hall.

Gerard held his breath. "Not since breakfast. Why, you lost him?"

“He got upset when Pete proposed to Bob over bacon cookies."

"Wait...there's cookies?" Ray asked with a grin.

"Ray did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, Pete proposed to Bob and there's cookies...that cover it?..."

Ray chuckled, placing a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Look...you get why Gee would've got upset, right?"

"Uh...no? Why you do?" Frank cocked his head like Satan did when he didn't understand what he was doing wrong to piss people off. Mostly Gerard.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Frank, little buddy of mine, you my friend are blind if you don't see it..."

 Gerard leaned his ear quietly against the bathroom door, wondering if he'd really been transparent enough that Ray had noticed.

 "Gee loves you and I reckon he's been waiting for you to propose to him for a while now...and Pete gets in first when he and Bob haven't been together even _half_ the time you've been with Gee. Get it now?"

"But I'm going to! I have the ring and everything! I went with the boss to get it, but I paid for it! I swear, I was just waiting for the right time! He's worth more that cookies to me!"

Gerard stuffed his hand into his mouth to stop from squealing...so much for _his_ stupid cheap ring, it's not like he would've had the balls to propose to Frankie anyway.

"Well good! Gee deserves to be happy, and so do you. Come on, I'll help you look for him."

 Ray steered Frank off down the hallway and Gerard sagged against the wall, finally breathing with a big happy smile on his face.

_***Timestamp: Christmas Evening***_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone clinked glasses together at the table. Gerard smiled, leaning into Frank's side as he sipped his champagne. He had grinned and kissed Frank when he'd seen him, but he didn't let on that he'd heard Frank's conversation with Ray...and he swerved his boyfriend's worried questions about how he'd acted by just saying he was tired.

"When are we doing presents?" He asked no one in particular, he couldn't help but be excited.

"I'm thinking after desert..." Patrick said with a smile. "That ok with everyone?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"So what's for dessert Bobby?"

Bob grinned, standing and going to fetch the dessert from the kitchen...he hadn't let anyone see what he was making, not even Pete. He returned a minute later with a large covered white and gold plate.

"Well I thought I'd do one of my personal favorites, something I don't make often, but that just reminds me of family, friends and happy times..."

He removed the dome cover with a light flourish. "I present my famous Chocolate Cherry Cheesecake."

Everyone ooohed and ahhed and they all laughed about it. Plates were passed out and everyone gave Bob so much praise. Pete beamed at how amazing his fiance was. Then they all headed into the living room to open gifts.

"Okay, who's gonna be Santa."

Gerard sighed when no one volunteered, handing Frank his glass of champagne...that he'd been nursing since the beginning of the meal as he doesn't really like to drink that much anymore.

"I'll do it, if you'll help me Mikes?"

"Sure, I mean I'm practically dressed as Santa's helper anyway."

Mikey giggled and got up letting the green crushed velvet mini dress flounce at his knees, the faux fur trim tickling his bare thighs. Below that were green and while striped stockings and black heeled Maryjanes.

 "Let me put my hat on. Trick, can you hand it to me?"

Patrick grinned, passing up Mikey's Christmas hat. It was long and floppy and striped in green and white...and it had been knitted for him by Gerard three years ago. Gerard rolled his eyes, blushing pink.

 "You still have that?...<I>please</I> let me burn it this year and buy you a proper one?"

"Nope, I love it so much I will never give it up. It will be handed down to my children."

Gerard frowned. "You don't even _have_ children yet, and you already want to scar them with my crappy attempt at knitting. Why do you hate my niece slash nephew before they even exist?" He asked with exaggerated drama in his tone, as he tried his hardest not to laugh.

Mikey waved him off as Frank put a Santa hat on Gerard's head. He settled on his knees next to the tree.

"Okay Santa Gee, who's first?"

*

*

*

"Okay last one."

 Mikey handed the only present left under the tree to Gerard. Gerard looked at the tag and smiled, handing it back. "That one's yours Mikey...I'd say it's from mom, judging by the wrapping paper." He said with a giggle, considering the paper had Easter bunnies all over it. Mikey tore into it and cooed at the pair of mittens. They were knitted like his hat, but Donna was better than knitting then Gerard, she had the years on him though.

 "I'll call her tomorrow and thank her. Also find out if she liked the presents we sent her."

 "So we're done then?"

Mikey started to nod and say yes when he realized something. "Hey Gee, there's a gift missing."

Gerard shook his head, giving him a small warning look. "No there isn't."

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Yes there is."

 He got up and as best he could,  ran for the stairs towards the wing where Gerard's room was. Gerard leapt to his feet and took off after him.

"Mikey stop!...there's no more presents!" He called after him as he chased him up the stairs like he used to do when they were kids.

 "What's that all about?" Patrick asked in confusion, looking around at the others.

 Bob chuckled, cuddling Pete to his chest happily. "Oh, probably just random Way brother madness...you'll get used to it."

 "Mikey please..." Gerard grumbled a minute later, trailing his brother back down the stairs and into the room. "Give it back."

Frank stood up not liking that Gerard was upset. "What's going on guys?"

 "Gee, if you don't tell him, I will."

Gerard felt like he was going to cry. He shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Everyone jumped now when Frank yelled.

 "Frank..."

 Frank looked at Ray.

 "Ray..." Ray shut up and just pulled Christa in tighter.

"Frankie...Gerard wanted to give you this." Mikey handed Frank the small box.

 Frank looked at it. "Gee?"

Gerard wrapped his arms around himself and chewed on his lip for a moment.

"It's crap..." He mumbled, eyes still on the floor. "You don't have to open it."

Frank held the small velvet box in his hand. He could feel the one in his pocket still, but... "I want to...can I?"

Gerard swallowed, not daring to look up.

"You'll laugh." He mumbled weakly, sinking down to sit on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Frank opened up the box and gasped. The ring was not as extravagant as the one he had picked out with Patrick. In fact it was more masculine than it, but it had a charm that screamed his boyfriend's taste and it was his brother's favorite color which endeared him to it even more.

"I love it. Will you put it on me?"

Mikey looked at him eyes of 'you better do this right'. Gerard blinked slowly and looked up, confusion written all over his face. "You... _like_ it?"

"I do, it's the perfect color and I love the design."

"It's only cheap..." Gerard looked down again, his voice going quiet. "You're worth more than that. I should've got something better."

"Gee...money doesn't matter to me. It never did when we were living in the piece of shit apartment, and it doesn't now that we live here. I love you, _you_ , that _is_ what matters to me and..."

 There was a crash and something furry and white ran through the living room followed by something black and furry. The white furry thing ran into and up the Christmas tree and...

"SATAN NO!"

Too late, Satan tried to climb the tree, but succeeded in knocking it down. The furry white thing jumped into Patrick's lap. Patrick yelped in surprise as the white thing...which turned out to be a rabbit...landed feet first on his crotch.

"Ow fuck. What the..." He blinked rapidly then picked the rabbit up, standing quickly to hold it out of Satan's reach.

"Anyone care to explain why I just got assaulted by Bugs Bunny?" He asked in disbelief.

Ray came back from the dining room.

 "Satan broke the veranda door. I am guessing he was chasing the rabbit and well..."

Frank looked at the mess on the floor and everything all around him and started to laugh.

Patrick sighed. "Yeah, but where did the rabbit _come_ from?"

Bob started laughing too. "Patrick...do we need to have a talk about where babies come from?...I thought you would know that already."

 Patrick rolled his eyes as everyone else started laughing as well...even Gerard giggled slightly from his spot on the floor, with tinsel and baubles strewn all around him. Patrick sighed and eventually joined in, after all, it _was_ kinda funny. Gerard looked up at Frank, his giggles turning into a soft, shy smile...well his ring might be cheap, but at least it didn't knock down the Christmas tree.

"Now will you ask him to marry you?"

Mikey stood there with an impassive look on his face. Gerard knew he wasn't getting out of this.

Gerard whined quietly. "I hate you MikeyWay, you know that right?"

"No you don't you love me."

 Mikey tried to look intimidating, but it was kind of hard to be taken seriously in his outfit with his knitted stocking cap hanging half off his head. Gerard rolled his eyes and looked up at his little brother.

 "You're right, but I still hate you..." He sighed then turned his eyes up to look at Frank, who was grinning at him so wide that Gerard worried his face would split in two.

 "So um...I wanted to ask, but I'm a fucking chicken and I haven't even planned what to say and I love you Frankie and I d-don't want to ruin us or scare you off or anything but..."

He took a much needed breath, his cheeks on fire as he felt every pair of eyes in the room watching him intently.

"Fuck!..." He ran a nervously shaking hand through his already messed up hair. "I'm really bad at this but...Frank Iero, would you...would you m-marry me?" His voice went high and uncertain at the end as he cringed at his own lameness.

"I thought you would never ask!" Frank leaped onto Gerard knocking him down and kissing him more obscenely then he needed to.

Gerard squeaked, his eyes going wide as his arms flailed for a moment before he succumbed completely and made out with his **_FIANCÉ_** in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by ruined decorations, torn wrapping paper and their friends and family who were all doing a weird mix of clapping, cheering and gagging at the unexpected soft porn show they were putting on.

"Alright, if you two are done now."

Ray was covering Christa's eyes as she was trying to see the live gay show. Bob chuckled as Frank and Gerard clearly didn't think they _were_ done.

"Hey, let 'em be Toro...I'm enjoying the show."

 Patrick laughed and rolled his eyes, then looked at Mikey, who was currently blushing and looking anywhere but at his brother getting basically felt up at his feet. He met the younger boy's eyes and signaled with the hand not holding the rabbit, for him join him. Mikey walked over to Patrick, his heels clacking on the parquet floor. He smiled when he saw the bunny had calmed down. He reached out and petted it lightly. Patrick reached up to straighten Mikey's falling hat and smiled.

 "Do <I>you</I> know where Bugs came from?" He asked, nodding toward the rabbit that was sniffing at Mikey's fingers cutely.

"I think there is a family near the garden. Bobby was saying something about the veggie leaves looking nibbled at in the summer time."

Patrick chuckled. "Figures..." He took a breath and tilted his head toward the hallway. "Would you take a walk with me?...I'd like a couple minutes with you without this rabble."

"We can bring the bunny back to his family."

"Sounds good..." Patrick held out his hand to the pretty boy. "May I hold your hand?...it's a little icy outside and I don't want you falling over...or me for that matter." He winked.

Despite it being a bit chilly it wasn't unpleasant outside. The sky was clear and the moon was high and bright as they walked through the frozen grass crunching under their feet. Patrick's hand was warm in Mikey's as they made it to the other side of the garden. Sure enough there was a log there and hopping around were several rabbits. Mikey let go of Patrick's hand and crouched down holding out the hand that touched the rabbit earlier. One tentatively hopped up and sniffed it. Patrick watched him with a smile tugging at his lips, and the boy tugging at his heart. "Mikey?" He said softly after a minute.

Mikey looked up. "Yeah?"

Patrick carefully put the rabbit back with its brothers and sisters, then straightened back up, offering Mikey his hand again. "Can I ask you something...important?"

Mikey pet the bunny lightly and then taking Patrick's hand allowed himself to be pulled up. Patrick smiled nervously.

 "Ok, so everyone seems to have picked today to ask their significant others to be even more significant, but I don't want you to think that I'm only asking this cause everyone else is...I've never really been one to bend to peer pressure, you know?..."

He saw the confused look on Mikey's face and realized that he was babbling.

"So..."

He drew out the o, taking a breath to steal himself and calm his nerves a little. Taking Mikey's other hand into his hand as well, Patrick sank down onto one knee, ignoring the frost that instantly soaked through the leg of his pants. He swallowed, keeping eye contact with the now shocked looking boy.

"Mikey Way, I have loved you pretty much since the moment I lay eyes on you. When you turned up on my doorstep, knees cut up and so sad that you couldn't get anyone to buy those magazines...I fell. I tried not to. I tried to be a boss to you and the others and not let my feelings show through but...but with every move and word, you captured my heart and mind. I thought someone as beautiful and perfect as you could never like someone like me, but you proved me wrong, and I couldn't be happier unless...unless..."

 He took another deep breath, gently rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Mikey's delicate hands before letting go of one to reach his hand into his jacket pocket, and pull out a small black hinged box. He used his thumb to flick it open. "Mikey Way, would you marry me?"

The ring looked like a rose frozen in ice. Mikey trembled as he looked at it. He was scared. He was terrified. He was in love.

"Yes." It was all he could utter as he shook, but from cold, but from something else.

Patrick's eyes widened and a grin spread on his lips as he stood quickly, grabbing Mikey around the waist and picking him up, spinning him around happily.

 "OH MY GOD! YES YES YES!..."

He stopped spinning after a minute and brought Mikey in against his chest, setting him back on his feet but not letting him go. He looked into Mikey's startled eyes.

 "I'll make you so happy baby, I promise..." He reached up to brush Mikey's hair from his face gently. "Say something baby...anything."

"I'm going to faint." And he did.

Patrick gasped. Luckily he still had one arm wrapped around him and didn't let him fall.

 "Mikey?...fuck..." He muttered, scooping the boy up into his arms bridal style, smiling at that as he carried him quickly inside and into the living room, where everyone else was still hanging out, and Frank and Gerard were no longer dry humping on the floor, but cuddled up in one of the large armchairs together, whispering and sharing soft kisses.

"Um, guys?" Patrick said to gain everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up. "What the...? Mikey?" Gerard gasped, jumping up from Frank's lap quickly.

"Whoa, what happened?" Frank cleared off the sofa for Patrick to put Mikey down.

Patrick nodded at him gratefully, moving over and gently laying the boy down, carefully straightening out his skirt so he wasn't flashing the room. "He's ok. He fainted after I..."

He trailed off, brushing Mikey's hair from his face distractedly.

Frank looked and saw the ring on Mikey's finger and smiled. "He said yes before he fainted right?"

Gerard looked up from his spot on his knees next to the sofa with a confused look on his face. "Said yes to what?"

Frank looked at his fiancé softly. "Trick asked Mikey to marry him."

Gerard's eyes widened to saucers as his head snapped round to look at Patrick. "What?!...really?..."

 Patrick nodded, smiling happily.

 "Wow!"

"Yeah, I love him...have from the start."

 Gerard lightly punched Patrick in the shoulder. "Just don't hurt him or I'll...set Frankie on you."

 Patrick chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well I think we have had enough excitement for today. Let's get some sleep and worry about this mess in the morning."

Pete stood up and stretched. He looked at Bob fondly. "Would you like to come home with me tonight?"

 "No!" Everyone jumped when Frank yelled. "What about breakfast?"

Gerard giggled, looking up at him with heart eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle making some pancakes Frankie..." His smile faltered as he looked down self consciously. "I mean...or someone better could."

"We can make them together." Frank pulled Gerard close to him. "What about Mikey?"

Pete looked up at Patrick. "You got him right Trick?"

Patrick nodded, carding his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair.

"Yeah, I got him." He murmured, a soft happy smile on his lips.

*

*

*

 The room was still and quiet as Patrick sat with Mikey's head resting in his lap. He stroked the younger boy's soft cheek as he waited for him to wake up...he was glad everyone else had either left the house, or disappeared into their bedrooms for their own privacy.

"Come on baby, wake up for me so I can kiss my beautiful fiancé."

"Mmmm."

Mikey stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on, but he could tell he was in Patrick's room. He looked up and smiled at the face above him. "Hi."

Patrick smiled. "Hi baby. You ok?"

"I am now."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Patrick smiled and leaned down, his lips pressing lightly against the younger boy's before he pulled back, just an inch. "The others know by the way."

"Oh...what did Gee say?"

Patrick chuckled. "He punched me in the arm and told me not to hurt you or he'll set Frank on me."

Mikey gave a visible breath of relief. "Yeah, that sounds like him. So now what?"

Well, I was thinking we should get some sleep...it's been a long day."

"I like that idea." Mikey moved so that he was snuggled against Patrick in the crook of his arm.

"Merry Christmas Trick."

"Merry Christmas baby..."

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Mikey's head. "Good night my love."

"Night”


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patrick...shut up." Mikey gave a small smile and kissed him again. Patrick smiled into the kiss, then pulled back again. "So to be clear...you're saying you're ready?" He liked to tease.
> 
> Mikey rolled his eyes playfully. He reached between his legs and gripped Patrick's hidden cock making him moan. "Does this answer your question?" Mikey face went from playful to lustful. "Take me Trick. Take me and make me yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! Another fic comes to a close for my Clueless!Gee and I! This was really a pleasure to write and it gave us a chance to try out new pairings and write some comedy too! ^-^
> 
> So finally, our sweet Mikey is going to lose his virginity, but will it be everything that he was hoping for...or something more?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: December 31st***_

 "How much longer?"

 "About 45 min. why Frankie?"

 "Cause I want to makes sure I have time to blow you and make you cum when the clock strikes 12."

“ Eeeww, TMI you guys! Christa is here remember?'"

 "So, that’s a better plot then most gay porn."

 "Christa!"

Gerard giggled, burying his red face into Frank's neck. "So, do you guys do New Year resolutions?" Patrick asked the room...to change the subject cause Mikey was also trying to disappear at the mention of his brother's sex life.

"Nah cause no one ever keeps them. Remember Frankie when you said you were gonna be a vegetarian?"

"That's not fair casue the next day Bob made those amazing mushroom bacon burgers!"

"Oh don't blame me shorty, I happen to know you made yourself a bacon sandwich in the middle of the night...hours before I made those burgers."

Frank blushed and everyone laughed. "I was doing a last hurrah."

Bob nodded. "Yeah...with a whole pack of bacon."

"Fuck you Bryar." Frank stormed out of the room with Satan following close behind. Gerard frowned at Bob, shaking his head at the other man before running after his fiancé. Bob threw his hands in the air. "I was only joking."

"Just ignore Frankie, he's sensitive about certain things and other things he's is just...well Frankie." Mikey snuggled more into Patrick's side. "Hey Ray, can you throw another log in the fire?"

 "Sure thing." As Ray got up Mikey turned to Patrick. "Can I talk to you for a bit Trick?"

"Sure baby..." Patrick stood up from his seat, offering Mikey his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

Mikey and Patrick got up and left. Mikey led Patrick to the conservatory that led to the greenhouse. It was warmed by its own fireplace and it cast a soft green and yellow glow around them. The snow had lightly fallen on the ground. It was peaceful, it was perfect. Patrick sat down on one of the sofas, pulling Mikey into his lap with a gentle tug on his hand. "So baby, what do you want to talk about?"

Mikey didn't say anything though. He moved so that he was straddling Patrick's lap and kissed him. Patrick's hands went straight to Mikey's hips, squeezing lightly as he kissed back, his eyes slipping closed. Mikey pressed into the kiss more letting out a small whimper as he pushed down with his hips. Patrick stilled Mikey's hips and pulled back a little to look into the boy's eyes. "You sure?...I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you're not ready for. I can wait...I'd wait forever for you."

"Patrick...shut up." Mikey gave a small smile and kissed him again. Patrick smiled into the kiss, then pulled back again. "So to be clear...you're saying you're ready?" He liked to tease.

Mikey rolled his eyes playfully. He reached between his legs and gripped Patrick's hidden cock making him moan. "Does this answer your question?" Mikey face went from playful to lustful. "Take me Trick. Take me and make me yours."

"Here?...or do you want to go somewhere a little more..." He waved a hand around at the big windows that surrounded them. "...private?"

Mikey squeezed his cock again and just kissed him again. Patrick moaned into the kiss and slid his hands from Mikey's waist, down to the boy's ass, kneading it gently as he pushed his own hips up. Mikey gasped and lifted his hips to let Patrick grasp more of his ass. Patrick took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he spread his fingers wide over Mikey's cheeks. Mikey started to pant heavily. Patrick moved his mouth to Mikey's ear, kissing and nibbling the skin on his way. "I want you..." He growled quietly. "I want you naked in my lap, riding my cock like your life depends on it...is that what you want baby?...do you want me inside you?"

"Yes." It was breathless and barely a whisper.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Strip me. Open me up for you."

Patrick smiled, sucking colors into Mikey's skin, just below the boy's ear. Mikey grapples for more purchase as he dogs his fingers into Patrick's jacket. "More skin. Want to feel you." Patrick chuckled. "But I want to see you first. Strip for me baby. Let me see all of you."

Mikey whines, but gets up. He stands there a bit awkward in the tuxedo style black and white cocktail dress as he starts to undo the buttons slowly. Patrick smiled softly at him, pulling his tie undone as he watched every move the boy made. Once the buttons were open, Mikey slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and started to shake his hips a little letting the skirt fall. Patrick licked his lips slightly. "You're so...beautiful." He breathed, his eyes trailing over the pale flesh revealed to him. Then Mikey was standing there is a simple camisole and stockings. Patrick took a shaky breath. "Come here baby."

Mikey walked over and into Patrick's arms. "Did you want me to take the shoes off? Patrick looked down at Mikey's black and white Mary-Janes. He liked them, but he wanted to be able to touch _every_ part of the gorgeous boy. He nodded. "Yeah, take 'em off baby." He'd never really told anyone this, but he had a bit of a foot fetish.

Mikey stepped back and gracefully picking up a foot placed it on Patrick's thigh. "Can you do it for me?" Well that is what happened in his mind, but as soon as he tried to balance on one foot, he lost control and tumbled backwards landing on his ass hard.

Patrick's eyes widened and he rushed out of his chair to the boy's side, dropping to his knees on the floor. "Baby are you ok?"

Mikey started to laugh. "Guess you can dress me up like a rich man, but you can't hide the clumsy poor boy inside huh?"

Patrick sighed in relief that Mikey apparently wasn't hurt. He smiled softly at him, reaching up to tuck the boy's hair behind his ear, fingers grazing his pink cheek. "I wouldn't have you any other way baby...you're perfect to me."

Mikey blushed, but didn't turn away. "I know that now." he held his hand out for Patrick to take to help him up. Patrick took Mikey's delicate hand in his and kissed his fingertips, before slipping his arms under the boy's knees and around his back, and scooping him up into his arms bridal style, standing in one smooth move. He felt Mikey tense slightly and heard his startled gasp. He smiled gently at him, moving back to his seat and sitting down with the boy in his lap. "There, isn't that more comfortable than the floor?" He smirked slightly.

"Yes and a lot warmer. Now where were we...oh yes..." Mikey held onto Patrick as he lifted his foot up and placed it on Patrick's thigh. "I was about to ask you if you would do me the honors." Patrick felt his cock twitch at the thought. "Of course..." He swallowed, praying his hand wouldn't shake as he carefully undid the little buckle on Mikey's shoe and slipped it off. He placed the shoe on the chair next to him and picked up Mikey's foot before he could switch feet. He gave the clearly confused boy a wink, then leaned down to kiss his toes. "Can I take off your stocking too?"

"Not yet, I...I wanna try something I once saw..." Mikey wasn't about to say that it was on an adult cartoon that Gerard was watching with Frank called hentai. Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Oh?...and what's that then?"

"Um...Iwannagiveyouafootrub." Mikey blushed so hard he felt his temperature rising. Patrick raised his other brow. "Say that again...a little slower please." Mikey took a deep breath. "I want to rub your cock with my stocked foot and make you cum."

Patrick swallowed...this was better than he could've ever hoped for. "Um...o-ok then. That sounds...fucking amazing actually." He smiled wide. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. "So you can stay up here and i can go on the floor or you can go on the floor, but it has to be high to low." Patrick thought for a moment then smiled. "I think I'll stay up here."

“Okay." Mikey slipped off the sofa to the floor. He leaned on his elbows and looked up at his fiancé. "Show me baby." Patrick took a breath, then unzipped his pants. He hesitated, his hand hovering over his still covered cock. "You sure you're ready baby?" He didn't want this to stop, but if Mikey wasn't 100% ready for this, then it would end right now. Mikey ran a foot up his thigh. "So ready."

Patrick nodded, taking another breath and slipping his hand into his pants. He groaned slightly as his fingers touched his cock. His eyes fixed on the beautiful boy below him, he carefully pulled his cock free. He silently prayed that Mikey wouldn't get up and run away. Mikey took a breath. Patrick's cock was beautiful. He carefully brought his stockinged foot up to the shaft and ran it up the underside along the prominent vain. Patrick gasped breathily. "Oh God." Mikey liked hearing that sound. It encouraged him and he lifted the other foot and started working it in tandem. Patrick's eyes rolled back and he let out a somewhat embarrassing noise...but he really didn't care, cause it just felt SO FUCKING GOOD!! He clenched his hands on the arms of the chair, determined not to embarrass himself further by cumming in a flat minute like a 26 year old virgin...which he definitely is not by the way. "Fuck God yes!" He muttered through clenched teeth. Mikey smirked and shifted his body to reach more. He ran his toes over the head and massaged them. He could feel Patrick leaking through the stocking and it was really turning him on. Patrick was panting, his hips jerking upward slightly, even as he tried to keep them still. "So good baby...not gonna l-last."

"Cum for me, I want to see it. I want to feel it."

Patrick groaned again. "I'm gonna. So...close." His eyes closed and he bucked up unintentionally...then he was cumming, spilling over Mikey's stockinged feet with a moan that was probably much louder than it should've been when there were other people in the house. The sensation was like nothing he ever experienced before. He could feel the warm cum seeping into the fabric and it should have felt gross, but instead it was a turn on as evident of the hard on that Mikey was sporting peeking out of the top of his panties. Patrick panted as he started to come down. He opened his eyes, a satisfied smile on his lips. He looked down at Mikey. "Wow baby, that was..." He let out a heavy breath, grinning. He took hold of Mikey's stockinged feet, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the souls. "Can you take these off now?...I really want to suck your pretty toes clean." Mikey moaned as his eyes fluttered. "Please."

"You want _me_ to take them off?"

"Yes." Mikey lifted his hips slightly indicating the clasp that kept the stocking attached to the garter belt. Patrick slid his hands slowly up Mikey's stockings, feeling the boy shiver slightly at his touch. He smiled unclipping the clasps without looking when his fingers found them...he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mikey's pretty face. When the stockings were free, he gently rolled them down Mikey's legs, careful not to put ladders in the delicate fabric. He carefully took them off of Mikey's feet and couldn't hold back any longer. He picked up Mikey's right foot and brought it up to his mouth, tongue sliding out to lick his own cum from the boy's toes. Mikey eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a groan and nearly fell back off his elbows. He was never liked his feet, but Patrick made everything about him sexy. Patrick wrapped his tongue around Mikey's big toe, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it...he could feel himself starting to get hard again already.

"Fuck, Trick, I need you."

Patrick moved to each of Mikey's other toes in turn, his eyes fixed on the squirming boy...he loved to tease. Mikey just whined more. Patrick pulled off of Mikey's little toe, placing the foot in his lap and picking up the other one. "Would you do something for me baby...while I finish cleaning you up?"

Mikey moved his foot to Patrick's half hard cock and caressed it with his toes lightly. "What's that?" Patrick smirked, licking up the soul of Mikey's foot. "Touch yourself...I want to see you make yourself..." He blew warm air on Mikey's toes. "...cum."

Mikey smiled and pulled himself away from Patrick eliciting a whine from him at the loss of Mikey's feet. He gracefully rose from the floor and laid out on one of the many chez lounge chairs. Instead of taking his cock out though, he began to rub up and down on it still mostly hidden inside it's lace covering. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back, his mouth falling into an obscene O. Patrick hummed, leaning forward in his seat for a better view, licking his lips. "Mikey, have you ever...fingered yourself?"

"Noooope." He popped the P as he groaned out the no. Mikey loved the way lace felt on his shaft. "Mikey...finger yourself..." Patrick licked his lips again. "For me?"

Mikey stopped touching himself and turned his head to Patrick, opening his eyes. "No." He then slunk off the lounge and started to crawl towards his fiancé. Patrick raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Mikey stopped partway there. He ran his hands up and down his body and brought fingers to his mouth to suck on them. "No one has ever touched me there...not even Gabe." Patrick's lip curled at that slime's name. "Good!..." He growled, then forced himself to calm. "No more mentions of that asshole..." He smirked, chuckling slightly. "Now come here baby, so I can play with yours." Mikey smirked and turned around. He slipped his fingers into the top of his panties and slowly pulled them down revealing his ass to Patrick. "Come and get it."

Patrick groaned quietly, then slipped off of the chair and onto his knees, moving up behind the boy. He reached out and gently massaged Mikey's soft, pale cheeks. "So pretty." He carefully spread Mikey's cheeks, then leaned in and licked over the boy's tight, virgin hole.

"Ahhhhhhh." Mikey knew what Patrick was doing. Gabe had tried to do this to him back then, but Mikey pushed him away thinking it was wrong or dirty. Now though Mikey wanted to do everything for Patrick and let Patrick do what he wanted to him. Patrick smiled, gently kneading Mikey's ass. "Relax baby, I'll go as slow as you need me to." Mikey pushed back against Patrick as his answer. Patrick smiled, then buried his face between Mikey's cheeks, pressing the tip of his tongue inside. Mikey dragged his nails on the ground seeking purchase. he knew Ray was going to kill him if he had to repair the floor, but he didn't care right now. Patrick groaned at the taste...he'd always loved eating ass, but this boy tasted better than anyone ever had before. He used his tongue to start opening Mikey up, pressing further in and exploring the tight space. He would add his fingers soon, but for now, he just wanted to use his tongue.

"More, need * **pant pant*** more." Patrick licked and sucked at Mikey's rim, then pushed his tongue back in, adding one finger along side it. Now Mikey jumped. He had not been penetrated before and the tongue was soft, but the finger...it was there and real and...Mikey felt himself tightening up. Patrick withdrew his digit. "Relax baby...I got you." Mikey shuddered and nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no please don't."

"Ok..." Patrick licked a broad stripe over Mikey's hole. "I'll go slow."

"Th-Thank you." Patrick pushed his tongue back in, rubbing the pad of his finger around the rim, but not pressing in just yet. He waited for Mikey to relax more. Mikey pushed his ass out and put his face down. "I'm going to try adding a finger again. Tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop." Patrick reached over to the little cabinet next to his chair, opening the bottom drawer. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out a little bottle of lube that he'd spotted in there a couple weeks back, after he caught Frank fucking Gerard up against the wall in there. He squirted some onto his fingers, then put the bottle down next to him and returned his full attention to Mikey's sweet little ass. He spread Mikey's cheeks with his clean hand, then leaned in and licked his tongue inside the boy's hole, rubbing one lubed fingertip around the rim before slowly pressing it inside. Mikey fought to not tense up and let the intrusion happen. He knew Patrick would not hurt him and he knew this was an important part of safe sex as he brother had told him multiple times. "I got you baby. Try to just breathe and relax." Mikey nodded and did just that.

Patrick moved his finger in as slowly as he could, he understood that it hurt...it's not like he'd never bottomed ever. The drag was different, he knew it would be, but it felt delicious and new and he knew he wanted more, but his voice wasn't working. Patrick felt Mikey relax around his digits. He smiled. "Good boy..." He murmured. "Remember, tell me if you need me to stop." He started slowly moving his finger in and out, loving how tight the boy was, but still concerned about hurting him. Mikey just remembered to breathe through it all. Patrick leaned in again, licking around the boy's hole, teasing his tongue inside as he carefully opened him up. "More, I want more."

"Another finger my love?...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am ready, I can take it." Patrick hummed, blowing warm air over Mikey's slick hole. "Ok baby. Relax..." He withdrew his index finger, then pressed it back in, along with his middle finger. "You ok?"

"F-Fine, I'm g-good." Patrick lay a soft kiss on Mikey's right cheek, then started to slowly move two fingers in and out, picking up the pace a little when he heard Mikey moan. He smiled, pushing his tongue in as well. Mikey pressed back trying to get more. He wanted everything that this wonderful man had to offer him. Patrick moved his fingers quicker, then removed them and pushed in three, curling them to find the boy's prostate. "Oh God! That feels..."

"Good?" It felt more than that, but Mikey didn't know how to speak. He forgot the English language again. Patrick took Mikey's whines and mewls, and the fact that he was starting to push back again, as good signs. He rubbed his fingertips against the boy's prostate for a minute before letting up. He carefully withdrew his fingers again, pressing soft kisses to Mikey's lower back. "Lay down on your back for me baby." He reached over to his chair to grab a cushion to put under Mikey's head. Mikey shuddered and felt empty when Patrick pulled his fingers out. Still he obeyed and turned around. Patrick handed him the cushion, then once Mikey was comfortable, leaned down, sucking the boy's hard and leaking cock into his mouth as he pressed his fingers back inside. "Oh God, Patrick yes!" Patrick loved hearing that, knowing that he was making his baby feel good. He took every inch of Mikey into his mouth, swallowing around him as he started fucking him with his fingers.

"Trick, baby, please, I need you." Patrick smiled as he pulled off with a wet pop. He slowly withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube bottle again. He squirted some onto his hand and gave his cock a few slow strokes, groaning at the feeling, then moved to hover over the Mikey, his face close to the boy's. "You sure baby?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for so long."

Patrick smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Mikey's lips before lifting the boy's legs and lining himself up with his slick hole. Carefully, holding Mikey's thighs gently, he pushed slowly in to his tight heat. Patrick was big. Really big. Not that Mikey had any comparison, but big is big and fuck it hurt so much. More than Mikey expected it to. Patrick heard Mikey whimper and saw tears slip from his eyes, he stilled, reaching up to wipe at the salt on the boy's cheeks. "Shh baby, don't cry. Do you want to stop?"

"N-N-No." Patrick leaned in and kissed away the fresh tears. "I won't move till you're ready. You tell me when."

Mikey just nodded and took a shuddering breath as he tried to relax so that Patrick could push in further. After a few moments of concentrating on his breathing he felt a bit better. "Okay, you can move again."

Patrick kissed Mikey's lips and pressed in a little further, watching and listening for any sign of pain. He stilled as he heard Mikey whimper. "You good baby?"

"Yesssss, keep going." Honestly Mikey just wanted to get it over with. Patrick wasn't totally convinced, but he nodded and slowly pushed in the rest of the way, his lips pressed to Mikey's the whole time. Now Mikey was crying. He had never felt so full in his life and it wasn't completely pleasant. Patrick frowned. "Baby please...if it's too much..." He brushed his fingers over Mikey's cheek. "...we could always try a different position. You might find it easier on top, or...or we could swap?"

"O-On top?"

"Yeah, you could ride me. The angle might be better for you."

"Y-Yeah, let's try th-that." Patrick smiled softly as he carefully pulled out. Mikey felt his body relax and he watched as Patrick went to sit on the lounge after replacing the cushion. Patrick got settled and smiled down at his fiancé. "Come on baby. Come up here and we'll try it this way." Mikey crawled up onto Patrick's lap gingerly. Patrick pulled him in close and kissed him sweetly. He reached behind the boy, his fingertips brushing Mikey's entrance. Mikey whimpered again, but this time it felt good. He liked when Patrick touched him like that. Patrick pulled back from the kiss to meet Mikey's eyes. "Baby, if you can't handle this, we don't have to do it. There's plenty of things we can do that will make you feel good without hurting. Just don't push yourself, ok?"

"I'm good, really I am, and I want to, I just..."

"Just what baby?" Patrick continued to tease his finger around Mikey's hole. "I...I want you so bad Trick, I..." Mikey starts to squirm around on Patrick's lap.

"You want this?...you want to try again?...you want my big hard cock in your tight little hole?..." Patrick smirked. "That what you want?"

"Yes, fuck yes." Mikey lifted his body up. Patrick took hold of his own hard and leaking cock, lining it up with Mikey's hole and steadying himself. "When you're ready baby. Take your time. We got all the time in the world."

Mikey nodded and taking a deep breath, let it out as he started to bear down. Patrick held Mikey's hip with his free hand, gently stroking his thumb over the pale flesh to soothe him. "Breath babe. You're doing so good."

Mikey nodded feeling tears slip from his closed eyes as he gripped Patrick's shoulder tightly sinking slowly down onto Patrick's thick cock. Patrick cooed softly to him, removing his hand from around his shaft once there was enough of him inside the boy. He put that hand onto Mikey's other hip, carefully guiding him until he was seated fully in his lap. Mikey was breathing. it didn't hurt the same as before. Oh it still hurt, but he was able to take it easier in this position. He slowed his breathing down and looked at Patrick with watery eyes. "I love you." Patrick smiled wide. "I love you too baby, so very much."

Mikey leaned in and kissed him and began to move his hips in small circles. Patrick moaned at how amazing the movement felt, but made sure to stay still and let Mikey go at his own pace. Slowly moving the hips was not enough and Mikey started to moved up and down just a bit. Patrick's eyes rolled back slightly, he was going to have to think of something gross to stop himself from cumming early. Bob in a bikini?...not nearly gross enough. He moaned louder. Mikey felt it, he couldn't stop it. It was like he was 16 again with the copy of Playgirl. He bit his lip and started cumming. As Mikey's walls clenched hard around him, Patrick couldn't hold back any longer...image of the time he'd walked in on his grandad in lingerie with a blow-up sheep in his lap weren't enough to stop him now, as he came hard inside the beautiful boy in his arms, filling him up till it started to leak out again. Mikey fell forward on Patrick's shoulder panting. "Holy shit, that was intense!"

Patrick nodded for a moment as he tried to get his breathing under control. He ran his hands gently up and down Mikey's back as he felt the boy relax against him. "Yes baby, it was..." He tilted his head to meet Mikey's eyes. "Are you alright my love?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe I came so fast. Was it still good?"

Patrick chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to Mikey's red cheek. "It was amazing baby, truly...and you know, came fast too! You don't want to know what I was thinking to try to hold off."

"I suppose we can try again later..." Just then there was shouting from the living room.

"3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Mikey looked at his fiancé and realized so much has changed in his life in one year. He was so grateful for his family and his new family. "Happy New Year Patrick."

Patrick smiled softly, tucking Mikey's sweaty hair behind his ear. "Happy New Year Mikey..." He kissed Mikey gently. "Now, let's get cleaned up and go snuggle up in bed. We're gonna have forever together my love, and I'm going to spend every second making you feel like the beautiful prince that you are." He carefully lifted Mikey up off of him, wincing at his oversensitivity as his softening cock slipped free.

Mikey smiled shyly. He didn't care that Patrick was rich with money cause more important, he was rich in heart. He gathered up their clothing not even bothering to get dressed. He stood there waiting for the man of his dreams to sweep him off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. Patrick stood, leaving the lube bottle where it was as he scooped Mikey up into his arms and carried him out of the conservatory and up to the first floor. He walked straight past Mikey’s room to his own, opening the door awkwardly before taking him inside and laying him on the bed. He walked back to the door and looked over at his fiancé, meeting his gaze. "I love you Mikey. I won’t ever let you go." He closed the door and walked over to the bed, climbing on and pulling Mikey into his arms. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like what you read and you want more updates, sneak peeks, and just general fun, go ahead and follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki and _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ @Geescluelesgirl ^-^


End file.
